Fortuna de Amor
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Eu contarei sua fortuna de amor final. Seu amor estará perdido para toda a eternidade." E se Kaitou Ace voltasse para convencer Minako de que as coisas não precisavam ser da forma como ela encara?
1. Os pensamentos que vão até você

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^

**Nota da autora:** É possível que note-se que as personagens estejam fora da caracterização original. Talvez seja apenas uma versão um pouco mais madura (ou falta de habilidade em manter uma linha de caracterização. xD), na verdade a idéia é a de fazer com que as personagens agissem de forma mais adulta, mas sem perderem a essência.

**Os pensamentos que vão até você...**

___Era um lugar amplo e aberto. Não se via sinal de nada, nem um prédio nem planta... Nem uma pedra que fosse!! Era, realmente, um lugar estranho... Escuro! Havia pontos em que poderia desaparecer diante da escuridão... Definitivamente, não gosto daqui!!! Mas, por que eu estou aqui mesmo? Não me lembro nem como cheguei... Será esse um sinal de loucura irreversível não lembrar nem como chegou a algum lugar?! Ah, não é hora para ficar pensando se enlouqueci ou não! Só preciso arrumar um jeito de sair daqui! Mas, onde é aqui? Se eu soubesse isso ficaria bem mais fácil de encontrar uma saída. Quanto tempo eu ainda vou ter que andar?? E ver um pouco de luz?_

_**"Eu contarei sua fortuna de amor final." **_

_Oh! O verdadeiro sinal de insanidade: ouvir vozes!!! Vozes sem corpos... Engraçado como uma voz sempre é acompanhada por um corpo... Que pensamento mais estranho para se ter uma hora dessas e em lugar... Bom, um lugar mais estranho que o pensamento!!_

"_**Seu amor estará perdido para toda a eternidade." **_

_Eu... Já ouvi isso em algum lugar... Alguém já me disse essas palavras e... Lembro de não ser em uma situação feliz. Mas onde foi e quem me disse isso?_

"_**O que está errado? Você deveria parecer mais feliz"**_

_Ah! Claro... Como poderia me esquecer?! Ele... Mas por que lembrar agora? Depois de tudo... Não! Não quero continuar aqui e ouvir isso tudo! Já me basta uma vez, não quero ver ninguém morrendo de novo!! Não queroooo!! Será que é pedir muito??? Se eu tampar meus ouvidos com bastante força eu consigo? Não quero estar aqui! Não quero que __**ele**__ termine...Não quero ouvir!_

Um barulho alto se faz ouvir no quarto.

O gatinho branco acorda assustado e procura a origem do som. Fato que perdeu o interesse quando ele percebeu que a cama onde ele dormia estava vazia e no chão estava um bolo de cobertores, pernas, braços e cabelos loiros espalhados pelo chão. A garota se moveu com dificuldade, tentando se livrar da quantidade absurda de pano que a cercava.

- Hmm... É impressão minha ou caí da cama? - a garota se levanta passando a mão na cabeça e olhando o relógio – Mas nem são... AI MEU DEUUUUS!!! JÁ SÃO 8 HORAS!!!!

A garota corre desesperadamente pelo quarto se trocando. Naquela hora, ela já deveria estar na escola. Mas, qual seria a novidade? Ela sempre chegava atrasada mesmo!!

- Com o que você estava sonhando, Minako? - o gatinho branco pergunta calmamente olhando para a garota desesperada.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou lembrar? - ela sai do banheiro, já vestida com o uniforme – Só sei que caí da cama e o senhor deveria ter me chamado! Custa me acordar mais cedo Ártemis? Agora vou chegar atrasada pela terceira vez na semana e hoje ainda é quarta-feira!!!!!

- Você disse que não queria que ele terminasse... Que não queria ouvir. - gato insiste no assunto.

- Qual parte do "eu estava dormindo" você não entendeu? - ela diz nervosa antes de bater a porta do quarto.

O gatinho fica observando a porta por alguns segundos com uma concentração absurda até desviar o olhar para janela aberta por onde, instantes depois, saltou para a rua a tempo de ver a garota correr pela calçada.

- Não entendi seu súbito nervosismo em relação a um sonho... - Ártemis não tinha dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo rápido da garota

- Quem disse que estou nervosa por isso... - ela pega o gatinho do chão num movimento e o coloca no ombro – Eu vou chegar atrasada na escola.

- Você sempre chega, Minako... -ele tinha um olhar irônico ao falar isso

- Mas hoje eu não queria! Não terminei o dever e ia pedir pra Ami me ajudar... Ou, pelo menos, pedir para copiar... - Minako fala despreocupada enquanto andava com rapidez entre as pessoas. Era fascinante a capacidade das pessoas de Tóquio em não notar uns aos outros. Independente do que se está fazendo, ninguém vai parar para te observar... Mesmo se estiver conversando com um gato e, mais absurdo ainda, sendo respondida por ele. Todos sempre tão concentrados em seu dia-a-dia cheio de problemas, tão alheios aos outros.

- Você não tem vergonha em falar isso? - a voz do gatinho era severa

- Posso superar isso... - ela murmura sem dar muita atenção para o olhar duro dele

Começou a ventar forte, coisa normal para a época do ano, e um panfleto veio em direção aos dois ficou colado ao rosto da menina.

- Afff!! - Minako arrancou o papel do rosto com violência – Hoje é o dia de "transformar a vida de Aino Minako em um inferno"?

Ártemis ri discretamente, até porque diante das circunstâncias não era bom enraivecer mais a garota, enquanto ela começa a ler o anúncio sem muito interesse.

- Show de talentos... Blá blá blá... - os olhos azuis corriam rapidamente sobre as letras sem se deter muito tempo em algo, até ver um nome me específico – Kaioh Michiru? A Michiru-san vai tocar?

- Err... - o gatinho se faz presente – A senhorita não estava atrasada?

Minako olha para o gato com surpresa e antes de sair correndo pela rua a fora, coloca o papel de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila.

_Escola_

- Atrasadas de novo! - Minako bufa nervosa.

- Sabe... Eu nem consegui dormir direito hoje... - Usagi choraminga olhando para o corredor vazio.

- Então, por que chegou atrasada, Usa-chan? - Minako pergunta sem dar muita atenção a outra.

- Porque estava com sono, ué! - Usagi responde como fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- O que você e o Mamoru-san ficaram fazendo ontem?? -Minako a olha pronta para começar uma conversa realmente constrangedora.

- Ai ai ai!! - Usagi tampa o rosto corado com as mãos – Nada não, 'tá!!

-Então 'tá! - Minako responde sem prestar atenção na outra.

- Você sabe, né? - Usagi diz sorrindo – Vai fazer 3 anos que nós nos conhecemos... 3 anos!! O tempo passa tão rápido...

- É verdade... - Minako responde tentando entender onde aquela conversa acabar.

- E a gente combinou um encontro romântico para comemorar!! - os olhos de quase eram do formato de corações.

- Vai ser ótimo, Usa-chan... - outra resposta sem emoção.

- Minako-chan, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Usagi pergunta preocupada – É que você está meio estranha...

- Está... Tudo bem!! - Minako forma um sorriso pouco convincente para Usagi

- Não precisa fingir... - Usagi fala olhando para ela com a mesma expressão – Pode falar para mim... Seja o que for!

- É que... Você tem alguém, alguém só seu... E, ás vezes, eu me sinto sozinha... Não que eu te inveje, mas eu só queria ter alguém como o Mamoru, entende? Não ele, mas alguém que seja para mim o que ele representa para você... E eu tive um sonho hoje... - Minako fala sem olhar para a outra – Me fez lembrar de alguém... De alguém que não vai voltar e que eu gostaria que nunca tivesse ido.

- Alguém que eu conheça?

- Não... - Minako dá um sorriso leve – Você não o conhece...

- Hmm... Um rapaz é? - Usagi ficou mais curiosa ainda

- Sim... - e completou num sussurro baixo demais para a outra ouvir - Tão capaz de me fazer perder a sanidade...

- Como? - Usagi pergunta, ela realmente não tinha ouvido.

- É o Ártemis... – Minako decidiu não repetir a última frase, era constrangedor demais – fica querendo saber qual é o sonho... Não é porque ele é meu guardião que tem o direito de saber de tudo...

- Talvez ele esteja apenas preocupado... - Usagi responde – Mas mesmo assim é chato! Ás vezes a Luna me deixa irritada com essa preocupação exagerada...

Usagi observa o perfil da outra, ela ainda olhava para frente com um olhar vazio que nunca tinha observado na amiga. Algo que beirava a tristeza, apenas tristeza... Não conseguia ler mais nenhuma outra expressão no rosto dela e teve certeza que não era a preocupação demasiada de Ártemis que a incomodava. Se ela não queria dizer agora, tudo bem... Ela esperaria o momento certo para saber.

O tempo passou rápido. Usagi tagarelou a manhã inteira sobre o seu encontro de noite com Mamoru-san e Minako tinha certeza que não tinha ouvido meia frase que do foi dito. Por mais que fosse desconfortável não dar atenção à sua amiga, não conseguia se concentrar. A voz dele vinha quando estava distraída, inundando sua mente... Tinha mentido para Ártemis, se lembrava com perfeição do sonho e até o possível motivo do... Medo. Não que Ártemis soubesse que teve ela medo do sonho ou talvez, ele soubesse melhor do que ela o que acontecia. Não tinha certeza se era medo, podia ser uma forma de desespero por estar prestes a perder o controle sobre si mesma e não ter idéia de como impedir isso. Era injusto ter que pensar nisso agora... Fazia tanto tempo! O que teria acontecido se o final fosse outro? Qual parte do significado de "inimigo" ela não conseguia assimilar? Esse era o maior perigo de lembrar disso tudo: pensar no que poderia ter sido se... Bom, a única coisa que tinha que lembrar era que Usagi estava segura, a segurança dela era o que importava, o resto era resto!

Minako suspirou alto e olhou para os lados, pode notar o olhar de Makoto sobre si. Um olhar clínico de quem observa o outro como se estivesse doente ou fosse... Estranho!

- Hmm... Algum problema, Mako-chan? - Minako tentou sair do mundo abstrato dos seus pensamentos nada saudáveis

- Era o que ia te perguntar... - a menina alta e forte tinha a voz tão suave quanto uma brisa primaveril – Você parece... Distante hoje.

- É... Já me falaram isso. - o tom sarcástico saiu sem querer – Acho que é sono, não tive uma boa noite, sabe...

- Seria melhor, então, que você não fosse à casa de Rei hoje – Makoto sorria alegremente, talvez o sarcasmo da outra fosse uma nota de que "tudo estava bem _mesmo_" - Dormir um pouco a tarde.

- Não acho que seria seguro... - Minako lhe lança um olhar sombrio apesar do tom brincalhão – A Rei pode me perseguir até em casa e me derrubar da cama!!

As duas garotas começam a rir do comentário, o gênio de Rei sempre fora forte mais com a proximidade do vestibular estava ficando impossível conviver com ela sem algumas _briguinhas. _Mas no fim das contas tanto Minako quanto Usagi estavam tão acostumadas com as implicâncias gratuitas de Rei, que não se viam tão afetadas pela mudança de temperamento e acabavam dando apoio das outras duas que nunca tinham sido alvo dos rompantes.

- Tem certeza que agüenta o tranco? - Makoto ainda sorria divertida

- Sempre agüentei, né! - Minako respondeu no mesmo tom risonho

- Mas, se você estiver com algum problema pode contar comigo, 'tá? – Makoto diz delicadamente

- Claro que sim! – Minako lhe lança um dos seus melhores sorrisos. – E depois, a gente podia dar uma olhada nisso aqui!

Minako retira da sua mochila um papel todo amassado. O mesmo folheto que de manhã havia "voado" em direção ao seu rosto, só que agora em um estado lastimável, já que Minako fez questão de quase tritura-lo antes de colocar em um dos bolsos da mochila.

- A Michiru-san vai tocar! – Minako parecia radiante ao dizer isso, fato que não passou despercebido por Makoto.

- A gente pode chamar a Usa-chan né? – Makoto confirma – Claro, se isso não for atrapalhar o encontro dela!

- Vai ser de tarde... Acho que dá para a gente ir depois da casa de Rei... – Minako diz fazendo careta.

_Templo Hikawa_

Cinco garotas estavam sentadas em torno de uma mesa cheia de livros em cima.

Ami escrevia obsessivamente em uma folha de papel, queria acabar com os exercícios de matemática o mais rápido possível para assim poder estudar biologia. Makoto olhava para a apostila na sua frente sem o menos interesse, enquanto Rei fazia anotações em um caderno a cada 20 segundos.

De repente, Usagi solta uma gargalhada sonora que faz Rei e Ami caírem para trás de susto enquanto Makoto apenas a olha sem entender nada.

- Enlouqueceu?? - Makoto pergunta

- SUA IDIIIIIIIIIIIIOTA!!!!!!!!! - Rei pula a mesa com uma disposição invejável e avança sobre Usagi pronta para lhe arrancar o pescoço.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Usagi começa a correr em torno da mesa com Rei em seu encalço – PÁRAAAAAAA COM ISSOOOOOOOO!!!

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZEEENDOOOOOOO????????

- Vocês querem para com isso? - Ami diz num tom de voz normal, que por incrível que parece foi ouvido – Usagi-chan, por quê você estava rindo assim?

- É que... Eu estava lendo uma coisa muito engraçada... - Usagi tentando disfarçar

- No livro de química? - Makoto pergunta surpresa – Peraí! Também quero ver isso!!

- Ah, você não vai achar graça disso não! - Usagi responde rápido

- Ahá! - Rei puxa um revistinha de dentro do livro e aponta Usagi - Ela não estava estudando!!!

- E daí? - Minako fala monotonamente colocando o livro, que estava tampando seu rosto até o momento, na mesa – Ela tem direito de fazer o que quer com o tempo dela, não?

- Valeu Minako-chan! -Usagi praticamente pulou fazendo em cima da outra

- Mesmo que seja uma inutilidade... - Minako completa

-Que amiga da onça! - várias veias de ira explodem na cabeça de Usagi – TRAIIIIIIIIIIIDORA!

- Volte a dormir, Aino! - Rei dispara – Que eu sei bem que você estava era cochilando por trás desse livro!!

- Ahn? - Minako levanta uma sobrancelha – O que você está insinuando?

- Exatamente o que você entendeu! - automaticamente o alvo de Rei muda

- Eu...Não...Estava...Dormindo... - Minako sibila as palavras – Até porque se fosse para fazer isso, fazia em casa!

- Ainda confessa... - Ami resmunga com tristeza do outro lado

- Mas eu não estava, Ami-chan!! - Minako responde rápido – Ah, nem ela acredita em mim!

- Nem eu, sua amiga traidora! - Usagi completa mostrando a língua

- Valeu hein! - Minako diz irritada juntando os livros – 'Tô indo!

- Brincadeira, Minako-chan!- Usagi diz juntando as coisas – Vou com você!

- Arrumaram desculpa para não estudarem? - Rei diz cínica

- Você me deu! - Minako diz saindo enquanto Usagi mostra língua – Vamos, Mako-chan? A gente pode ir ao evento...

- Ah... É mesmo! - Makoto junto as coisa correndo e fala com as outras duas com um sorriso amarelo – Desculpe, meninas! A gente já tinha combinado!

- Tchau, Ami! Tchau, Rei! - Minako manda beijinho pra duas enquanto Usagi acena. Makoto se despede das garotas e as três saem juntas.

As três garotas andam despreocupadas pelas ruas da cidade. Depois de toda aquela bagunça, Rei acabou perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha e Ami decidiu que iria estudar em casa.

Usagi ainda tagarelava sobre o encontro que teria e Makoto sempre respondia solicita. Minako estava alheia à conversa, se repreendendo por dentro por estar perdendo a noção das coisas. Ela tinha que ter controle sobre os próprios pensamentos. Por mais que Rei tivesse afirmado que ela estava cochilando durante o estudo, essa não era a verdade e, para piorar, ela não havia desmentindo.

- Ahh, Minako-chan! – Usagi reclamou ruidosamente – Presta a atenção na gente!

- Desculpa, Usa... – Minako diz envergonhada – É que eu estava pensando nos desaforos da Rei... Eu _não_ estava dormindo!!!

- A gente sabe... – Makoto diz olhando para os lados – Se estivesse, daria para ouvir os roncos!

As duas outras desataram a rir descontroladas no meio da multidão.

- Há! Muito engraçado! – Minako diz fingindo estar brava – Que amigas leais eu tenho!

Quando perceberam estavam em um lugar bastante movimentado e, como Minako confirmou instantes depois, era o mesmo lugar do endereço do panfleto.

- Onde será que está a Michiru-san? – Usagi pergunta tentando olhar nas pontas do pé

- Ah, procura Haruka-san que você a acha! – Makoto diz risonha – Onde uma está, a outra também está!

Minako e Usagi sorriem com o comentário. De repente um aglomerado de meninas surge de um dos lados.

- Hmm, o que será isso? – Usagi olha com curiosidade – Será que é um novo cantor??

- Como assim "um novo cantor"? – surge do nada, quase com brotando do chão, uma menina entre Minako e Usagi – Como você é desinformada!!!

- Um absurdo!! – surge outra garota

- Mas... Quem é? – Makoto já estava com os olhos do tamanho de laranjas e uma gota gigantesca caia pelo rosto de Minako

- Saijou Ace!!!! – a garota 1 responde, no que todas as meninas suspirando apaixonadas

- Ah... – Usagi responde sem saber do quem se trata

- É um cantor antigo não é...- Makoto diz, o que assusta Minako e Usagi – Faz um tempo que ele não aparecia na mídia.

- Mas agora ele voltou! – uma terceira menina surge do lado de Usagi que, literalmente, cai no chão de susto.

As outras meninas concordavam com ênfase, soltando gritinhos de emoção ou suspiros apaixonados. Makoto suspendeu Usagi do chão sem esforço e pegou Minako, que parecia amedrontada demais para reagir, pelo braço e as arrastou para longe.

- Tietes! – Makoto suspirou enquanto ainda ajudava Usagi a andar – Faz tanto tempo que esse cara sumiu... Está bem que ele era bem bonito... E deve continuar né!

- Eu não lembro disso! – Usagi reclama tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Makoto – Faz quanto tempo?

- Uns 4 anos... Eu acho! – Makoto responde.

- Mako-chan, meu tornozelo dói! – Usagi resmunga quase sem aumentar o volume da voz.

- Por isso a gente tem que arrumar um lugar mais vazio né? – Makoto responde com aquela calma que se usa com criancinhas birrentas. – Pronto, achei!

- Ai ai! Meu tornozelinho dói!!!! – Usagi choraminga abraçando a perna

- Mas também, precisa cair que nem mamão maduro! – Minako comenta deliberadamente.

- Calúúúúúnia! – Usagi reclama.

- Larga de drama, Usagi! – Makoto diz num tom quase materno – E me deixa ver o seu tornozelo!

- 'Tá... – Usagi solta a perna delicadamente – Eu 'tô com sede...

- Ah não! – Makoto resmunga enquanto Minako começa a rir com vontade – Usa, você praticamente nos fez perder o dia!

- Não fiz não! – Agora assim, Usagi parecia uma criancinha.

- Pode... Deixar que eu pego água pra você! – Minako diz ainda rindo.

- Você é um anjo!!!!! – Usagi pula em cima de Minako e lembra do machucado – AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-USA!! – Makoto a puxa de volta, forçando a sentar. – Minako-chan, eu tenho que ficar com ela aqui. Se não, daqui a pouco vai querer dançar a macarena!

- EI! Não vou não! – Usagi resmunga e olha para Minako com olhinhos suplicantes – Você vai pegar água para mim?

- Vou sim! – Minako sorri e se vira para Makoto - Mantém-a viva, 'tá?

Minako sai correndo antes de ouvir algum desaforo de Usagi e segue pela multidão, tentando se desviar dos esbarrões _acidentais_. Definitivamente, hoje seria um dia divertido. Claro, que se a fratura de Usagi fosse muito séria, talvez ela não pudesse ir ao encontro com o Mamoru-san e, isso sim, seria muito ruim!

Ela bem que queria ver o motivo de todos aqueles suspiros... O rapaz devia ser muito bonito, apesar de ela não lembrar de quem era. Foi até uma das lanchonetes, que por milagre não estava abarrotada de pessoas, e comprou uma garrafa de água. A idéia inicial era seguir direto para onde as meninas estavam, mas um barulho composto de gritinhos histéricos a fez mudar de idéia. Quem sabe, ela não via o tal cantor?

Tentou se aproximar, sem correr o risco de morrer por isso, e acabou desistindo de fazer isso. No final da contas ia acabar vendo esse cara mais cedo ou mais tarde. E a Usagi estava com sede. Foi quando teve um vislumbre dotal cantor. Por um momento pensou que estava no meio de uma alucinação e devia ser uma das bem pesadas. Ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum lugar... Mas é claro, não? Não era um cantor famoso? Estava preste a concluir isso, mas algo no fundo da mente dela a fez mudar de idéia. Não era isso, não era simples, muito menos uma coisa tão... Indireta! De onde, então?

Por alguma razão, pareceu que o rapaz tinha olhado para seu lado. Olhos azuis. Azuis tão claros... E ela conhecia esses olhos, só não sabia de onde! Uma vontade incontrolável passou pela mente da garota e ela seguiu para uma das ruas perpendiculares à que ela estava. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo e andava pelas pessoas no zigue-zague enlouquecido. Passou quase como um furacão por Haruka, que estava sentada em um banco de uma cafeteria. Em qualquer outra circunstância Haruka acharia normal ver a outra correndo dessa forma, até porque tinha tanta gente famosa ali que não seria estranho. Mas algo no olhar da garota a deixou preocupada, parecia febril demais. Nem mesmo no meio das maiores batalhas que já tiveram pode vislumbrar um olhar como aquele. Tinha quase certeza que Minako estava perturbada e de uma forma que não era normal. Já que Michiru estava nos camarins, se concentrando para a apresentação e praticamente a expulsou do lugar, achou que não teria problema em averiguar qual era o problema da loirinha.

Minako virou uma das ruas seguintes, sem nem ter noção de onde ia, até chegar a um beco levemente iluminado. Realmente, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não tinha ninguém ali e por um momento ela agradeceu este fato, caso tivesse alguém ali à situação poderia ficar complicada para ela.

De repente, Minako ouviu o som leve se passos atrás dela. Virou-se para a origem do som, com uma calma que ela mesma definiu como anormal. Mas se fosse pensar melhor, ela era uma _sailor_! Que tipo de perigo ela não podia enfrentar?? Quando consegui visualizar quem estava se aproximando sentiu o ar fugindo dos pulmões. Era o mesmo rapaz, o tão famoso cantor. Ele se aproximava calmamente e a expressão do seu rosto era indecifrável. O rosto dele era extremamente bonito, os traços eram harmônicos, os cabelos eram loiros e meio rebeldes, caindo sobre os olhos... Os olhos eram realmente claros como tinha visto de longe e por alguma razão o perfume dele estava a deixando zonza. Foi nesse momento que ela se lembrou de onde o conhecia, vendo o se aproximar felinamente até ela. Fez se um estalo na sua cabeça e a conexão com o sonho foi inevitável.

Quando ela pensou em dar um passo para trás e dar meia-volta, o que era a coisa mais sensata de se fazer diante de _quem_ ele era, ele já estava na sua frente. A diferença de altura entre eles ainda continuava grande, a cabeça da garota batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros dele. Ele inclinava a cabeça de leve para baixo, encarando os olhos de Minako com intensidade. Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca dela, por mais que essa fosse a sua vontade ela não conseguia dizer nada e ele não parecia querer falar algo. Ele levantou um dos braços, com a clara intenção de tocar o rosto da garota. Antes mesmo de sentir o toque dele em sua pele, Minako sentiu uma onda elétrica correndo pelo seu corpo e foi impossível impedir que o mesmo estremecesse.

O rapaz notou a reação dela e apenas sorriu levemente ao mesmo tempo em que aproximou seus lábios de um ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Pensei que você ia demorar mais...


	2. Eis que surge o mascarado

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^

**Eis que surge o mascarado!**

A garota pensou que suas pernas iam lhe abandonar naquele instante, o que se tornou realidade quando sentiu seu corpo quase cair no ar. Ele a segurou, mantendo-a fixa contra o próprio corpo.

- Pensei que você ia demorar mais...

- Você... – Minako não conseguiu terminar a frase, por mais que estivesse em um lugar aberto parecia faltar ar nos seus pulmões e tudo escureceu.

Haruka praticamente correu atrás de Minako. Nunca imaginou que a outra garota poderia se locomover em tamanha velocidade. Chegou ao beco, exatamente no instante em que Minako caiu inconsciente nos braços de um homem, que nunca tinha visto. Ele havia colocado o joelho direito no chão apoiando as costas da garota na perna esquerda, enquanto impedia que a cabeça dela caísse livre para trás. Pensou que, por mais que Minako fosse desnorteada, ela não _cairia_ assim em cima de qualquer um. O que somado com as suas suspeitas anteriores, a fez concluir que algo estava _muito _errado ali.

- O que você está fazendo com essa garota? – Haruka se aproximou perguntando, a voz estava em um tom bastante agressivo.

- Presumo que a impedindo de cair no chão e bater a cabeça... – a voz do homem era melodiosa e tinha um 'que' de desdém.

- Claro... Notei seu _empenho_ nisso. – Haruka deu ênfase na palavra 'empenho' – Só queria saber o porquê de ela ter caído...

- Realmente, não sei... – o homem respondia olhando para a garota desacordada em seus braços.

- Tem certeza? – o sarcasmo na voz de Haruka foi evidente.

O homem a olhou com uma expressão que Haruka deduziu como fingida inocência. Algo nesse rapaz não era tão cálido como o rosto dele parecia.

- Eu realmente não sei do que o senhor está falando. – ele respondeu por fim ainda a olhando – Mas, por que tanta preocupação com ela? Por algum acaso a conhece?

- Sim... – Haruka responde sem rodeios avançando a passos largos - e ela fica comigo agora!

Haruka suspende o corpo inerte de Minako sem dificuldade e a tira de perto do homem. Ele nem ao menos reage, deixando Haruka a afastar dele. Por alguns segundos, Haruka pensou ter visto um olhar de desapontamento passar pelo rosto dele, mas já não teve tanta certeza quando o olhou com mais atenção.

Haruka deu apenas alguns passos dentro do prédio onde ficava o camarim quando Minako deu sinal de consciência. Ela parou no meio do corredor e ajudou a menina ficar em pé.

- O que está sentido? – Haruka pergunta ainda segurando-a pelos ombros

- Tonteira... – Minako responde e ficando surpresa ao ver quem está com ela – Haruka-san? Mas...

- Você desmaiou e, por sorte, estava passando por perto e te socorri... – Haruka diz séria.

-Ah... Muito obrigada! – Minako diz sorrindo com sinceridade – Eu não sei o porquê dessa fraqueza... Acho que foi por não ter tomado café da manhã...

- Chegou atrasada na escola de novo? – as duas começaram a andar pelo longo corredor

-É... – Minako responder olhando pros lados – Onde...? Aii! A água da Usagi-chan! Ela queria água e eu não levei!

- Ei, calma aí... – Haruka responde - Você fica quietinha aqui que eu vou arrumar um doce para você... Acho que deve ter tido uma queda de açúcar no sangue... Depois nós vamos atrás da odango.

Minako apenas consentiu com a cabeça e viu Haruka saindo por um dos corredores existentes.

- Eu quero conversar com você...

Minako se vira violentamente em direção a fonte da voz e encontra Ace atrás dela. Por instinto dá dois passos para trás. Aquela proximidade era perigosa.

- E-eu... Não vou a lugar nenhum! – Minako diz debilmente.

Ele diminui a distância entre eles a puxando pela cintura e a prensando entre a parede e seu corpo. Minako sente seu rosto esquentar na mesma velocidade com que ele aproxima o próprio rosto de encontro ao dela.

- Eu realmente preciso conversar com você... – ele sussurra e Minako consegue sentir a respiração dele contra a sua pele – Você não tem idéia do quanto preciso falar com você...

-N-não... – Minako gagueja tentando empurrá-lo, falhando miseravelmente já que ele era bem mais forte

- Na praça próxima ao seu antigo colégio... – ele a solta devagar.

A garota apenas olha o loiro se afastar sem olhar para trás. Definitivamente, ela estava com problemas. Não foi a imaginação dela, era ele, Danburite, ou seja, lá qual nome ele estava usando agora. Estava tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de Haruka.

- Você parece pior do que antes... – Haruka comenta entregando uma barra de chocolate para a garota loira. – Mais pálida.

-E-eu estou melhor... Só preciso respirar ar puro. – Minako responde sorrindo ao pegar o doce. – A Usagi-chan torceu o pé e a Mako-chan está com ela lá fora em um daqueles becos perto do palco principal...

- Nós vamos buscá-las então... – Haruka se limitou a falar isso e a andar na frente sendo seguida pela a outra garota.

_**Residência dos Aino**_

Minako estava se sentindo cansada. Haviam demorado muito tempo para achar Usagi e Makoto no meio daquela bagunça e Usagi já estava histérica querendo água. No final das contas, Haruka tinha carregado Usagi no colo até o camarim de Michiru e as duas ficaram encarregadas de levarem a mais nova para casa. Em outra circunstância, Minako recusaria essa idéia com veemência, mas ela não estava prestando muita atenção nas coisas e no fim Usagi-chan iria voltar de carro para casa.

A menina loira jogou a mochila em qualquer canto do quarto e desabou na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro. O gatinho branco apenas a observava de longe. Como não houve nenhuma reação da garota, Artemis começou a falar:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Minako?

- Hmm? – Minako levantou o travesseiro e encarou o gatinho

- Perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa com você...? Está quieta demais... – Artemis pulou na cama próximo a ela.

Minako se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas.

- Artemis... O que você me diria se eu te contasse que vi o Kaitou Ace hoje? – por alguma razão foi extremamente difícil falar aquele nome.

- Que, na melhor das hipóteses, você enlouqueceu... – Artemis falou calmamente recebendo um olhar repreendedor de Minako.

- Eu o vi hoje. – Minako falou séria sem dar tempo do gato falar outra coisa.

- O- o que?! – de repente os olhos verdes do gato ficaram enormes. – Como?

- Não sei... Ele estava na minha frente e ... Eu desmaiei e a Haruka-san me tirou de lá e ele disse que precisava conversar comigo! Não sei como! Só sei que era ele! Vivo! Na minha frente... Querendo falar comigo!!! Eu realmente não sei!!!! – Minako começava falar com descontrole.

- Acalme-se, Minako! – Artemis fala mais alto que a menina. – O que Haruka falou sobre isso?

- Só que eu tinha passado mal... – Minako responde olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Você sabe o que ele queria com você? – apesar de severo, o tom de voz que Artemis usava era quase paternal.

- Eu... Realmente não sei! – Minako repetia a mesma frase exasperada – Ele disse que queria conversar e não me disse nada... De útil!

- Minako, isso é perigoso! – Ártemis diz num tom sério – Ele não é confiável...

- Eu sei muito bem disso... – ela se joga na cama irritada – Mas eu não sentia ameaça nele...

- E sentiu da outra vez? – a gatinho pergunta se aproximando e responde a própria pergunta diante do silêncio dela – Não! E pode estar sendo enganada de novo...

- Eu não sou idiota! – Minako o corta nervosa.

- Não, não é... – Ártemis a encara – Mas nós dois sabemos, e muito bem, o quanto de influência ele exerce sobre você... Ou vai me dizer que não ficou abalada em vê-lo?

- Não... Não vou dizer isso... – Minako responde vencida – Ele continua tão ou mais charmoso... E bonito. Mas é sério, Artie... Não vejo ameaça!

- Só quero que você tome cuidado... Ele pode usar essa sua afeição contra você mesma! – o gatinho conclui ignorando a careta dela.

- Eu...

O comunicador começou a apitar. Minako praticamente pula da cama em direção a mesa onde o aparelhinho apitava incessantemente.

- Vênus, eu preciso da sua ajuda! - a voz de Sailor Moon se faz audível. - AGORAAAAAAA!

- Já 'tô indo! - Minako diz quase correndo – Agüenta aí!

Definitivamente, ela estava com problemas. E Vênus não chegava rápido! Ela nem podia dar uma voltinha pelo parque sem que um youma aparecesse para atrapalhar... Será que era pedir muito um pouco de ajuda??

Sailor Moon tentava escapar do ataque insistente e sempre escapando por pouco. Era como se aquela coisa soubesse exatamente o que iria fazer.

De repente um dos ataques a atingiu em uma das pernas e foi praticamente lançada alguns metros a frente. Vendo que não conseguiria atacar naquelas condições, cobriu o rosto com os dois braços esperando a pancada que nunca veio. Como que por mágica, sentiu que estava no ar. Alguém estava a carregando e não era o Tuxedo Kamen.

Apesar de estar mascarado, a roupa era branca e os cabelos dele eram loiros. Tão loiros que chegavam a ser mais claros que os dela e dos da Minako ao mesmo tempo. Após se afastar do youma e estarem em um lugar seguro, ele pousou no chão, em um salto gracioso. Ainda segurando-a no colo o jovem se dirigiu a ela.

- A senhorita está bem? – ele pergunta preocupado

- S-sim... – Sailor Moon responde confusa. Não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era aquele mascarado, mas a gentileza dele a comovia.

Sem saber ao certo o motivo de estar fazendo isso, Sailor Moon se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele era físico.

- Tem certeza que não se machucou? – ele torna a pergunta liberando-a do abraço protetor enquanto a ajuda levantar, mas não se afastando o suficiente para demonstrar algo contra o toque dela.

- Ah... Claro! Você chegou bem a tempo... – Sailor Moon sorri encabulada afastando a mão do rosto dele – Seria indelicadeza perguntar quem é você?

Antes de o mascarado responder, ele se afastou dela com uma velocidade anormal instante antes de um tipo de chicote estalar no chão.

- Mas... – ele tenta formular a frase, mas acaba desistindo quando desvia de outro ataque bem mais violento.

- Como você... Ousa!? – Sailor Vênus fala com a respiração acelerada atacando-o com sua corrente mais uma vez.

- O que eu ousei? – ele diz desviando com um pouco de dificuldade e pegando uma de suas cartas.

- Idiota! – ela responde ao mesmo tempo em que ele lança a carta na sua direção. Como não esperava o contra-ataque, a carta passa cortando o braço esquerdo dela – Ai...

- Por favor,... – ele praticamente sussurra – Não quero te machucar!

- VÊNUS!! – Sailor Moon grita exasperada – Não faz isso!!!

Sailor Vênus estanca no lugar que estava e olha para outra de forma confusa. Uma ordem seja lá qual for à ordem, é uma ordem. Na mesma hora, Ace se aproxima dela e a desarma. Pega o pulso esquerdo e torce o braço dela de encontro às costas dela. A sailor se desequilibra e só não cai do chão porque ele a segura pela cintura com o outro braço.

- Me solta!! – Vênus diz entre os dentes antes de começar a tentar se soltar

- Por que você está me atacando? – ele pergunta na defensiva

- Quer que eu comece por qual parte? – ela estava explodindo de raiva – Não... Chegue... Perto... Da... Minha Princesa!

- Se você não ficar quieta o ferimento vai aumentar... - a voz dele soa com certo desdém.

- E a culpa seria de quem? – ela o encara da melhor forma possível diante da situação e range os dentes ao sentir a dor proveniente do ferimento

-Somente sua... – ele diz sem emoção – Já que foi quem começou isso!

- Eu te falei para não chegar perto dela!

- Mas ele me salvou V-chan! – Sailor diz do outro lado.

- Como? – Vênus mais uma vez paralisa e sente mais uma pontada do corte. Ela solta um gemido de dor sem querer e fecha os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que relaxa o corpo, quase como um desmaio.

- Minako-chan!? – Ace desfaz o laço virando-a de frente para ele.

- O que tem nessa carta? – Vênus sussurra debilmente descendo o corpo em direção ao chão.

- Nada que você precise saber... – a voz dele ficou visivelmente séria enquanto segurou o corpo dela diminuindo a velocidade da descida. – O corte que foi fundo.

- V-chan! – Sailor Moon se aproxima da outra com um tom de preocupação estampado na voz – Ai... A culpa foi minha!!

- Nem é... – Vênus diz calmamente

Sailor Moon olhava a cena a sua frente sem saber o que era o mais estranho: o fato do mascarado estar a segurando, sendo que instantes antes Vênus havia o atacado ou se era ele saber o nome de batismo da Sailor Vênus. Apesar de que de alguma forma aquela proximidade parecia normal.

- Isso... Isso é ridículo! – Vênus diz baixo empurrando-o para longe com as duas mãos espalmadas no peito dele – Eu que deveria salvar ela... O que você pretende com isso?

- Isso não importa V-chan! – Sailor Moon responde a abraçando pelos ombros – Desde que eu esteja bem!

Vênus se levanta, não antes de se livrar delicadamente do abraço de Moon fazendo uma careta de dor ao mover o braço esquerdo.

- Deixe-me ver o seu braço... – ele pede calmamente sem se mover – Posso evitar uma infecção.

- Não! – ela responde como uma menininha emburrada.

- Não seja infantil! – ele diz revirando os olhos para o alto

- Eu queria ter razão pelo menos uma vez! – Vênus resmunga e Sailor Moon começa a se sentir fora do assunto.

Ele apenas revira os olhos de novo e se levanta do chão oferecendo a mão para Sailor Moon se levantar, que aceita sem reserva nenhuma.

- Se é assim que você quer... – ele resmunga num tom baixo depois de suspender o corpo de Sailor Moon sem esforço e depois diz para Sailor Moon sorrindo graciosamente – Espero que a senhorita fique bem... Agora, com licença, acho que devo me retirar.

O mascarado saiu andando na direção oposta a qual Vênus estava virada com os braços cruzados sobre o peito numa visível representação da irritação que sentia.

- Minako-chan... – Sailor Moon começou – O que foi isso?

_**Outro dia - Escola**_

A única coisa em que ela conseguia pensar naquele momento é que deveria ficar na cama. Mas se somasse a todos os seus atrasos uma falta, nesta semana com certeza iriam enviar um recado à sua mãe. E ela não tinha uma visão muita boa disso. Deu mais alguns passos vacilantes e pode ver a entrada do colégio, era só andar mais um pouco e quem sabe alguém arrumaria um remédio para sua cabeça.

Minako encostou-se ao muro da escola protegendo os olhos da luz com a mão direita. Por alguma razão, eles estavam super sensíveis nesta manhã, ela só não sabia se esse era o motivo da dor de cabeça.

- Imaginei que ia te encontrar aqui...

Ela não precisava abrir os olhos para saber de quem era a voz. Só uma pessoa no mundo tinha aquele timbre melodioso, que quando falava baixo fazia o corpo dela vibrar como se fosse um instrumento de corda.

- O que... Você está...Fazendo aqui, Saijou? – Minako percebeu que também estava com dificuldade de falar, a voz estava saindo rouca como se não a usasse há muito tempo.

- Vim te ver, Minako... – ela notou que a voz dele se fez mais próxima e levemente brincalhona. – Você não me parece nada bem...

- Ju-jura? – ela não conseguia nem ser sarcástica

- O ferimento infeccionou? – ele perguntou sério, encostando um dos ombros no muro ficando próximo a ela – Conseguiu isso em apenas uma noite?

- Me deixa! – Minako tenta se desencilhar da proximidade imposta por ele, mas não consegue sair do lugar.

- Hmm... Com essa blusa de frio eu não consigo ver o corte... – ele fala fingindo não notar a tentativa dela de sair do lugar.

- Não vai me dizer que você quer tirar a minha roupa no meio da rua agora? – Minako dispara abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez e se arrependendo da pergunta ao olhar para ele

-Devo confessar que a idéia me é agradável... – ele diz com um sorriso torto – Mas não na rua... Tem lugares...Hmm melhores para isso.

Minako cora violentamente e avança na direção dele na tentativa de acertá-lo mas se desequilibra e cai com o rosto no peito dele.

- A culpa de eu estar assim é sua... – ela sussurra com a boca grudada na camisa dele. Ace cola seu rosto contra a testa dela e a segura pela cintura.

- Não é bem assim... Mas não vou discutir com alguém que está com febre... – ele suspira cansado – Não era mais simples ter me deixado cuidar do ferimento ontem?

- Não... Aí eu não ter motivo pra te abraçar hoje... – Minako fala as palavras entre intervalos mais longos do que o normal.

- Acho que a febre está te afetando. Infelizmente, devo acrescentar... – ele sustentou o corpo dela, passando um dos braços atrás dos joelhos tomando o cuidado de deixar a cabeça dela apoiada em seu peito.

Usagi esteve observado à cena desde que Minako havia chegado nada bem na porta da escola. Ela acreditava que não deveria atrapalhar aquela conversa e tinha certeza de que ele era o mascarado da noite anterior, até porque ele havia citado o corte no braço de Minako, que realmente estava feio. Vendo que agora ele estava carregando à amiga decidiu que era melhor se mostrar e descobrir para onde ele estava levando a Minako.

- Posso dizer, com certeza absoluta, que você é o mascarado misterioso de ontem? – Usagi solta à queima-roupa

- Da mesma forma que afirmar que você é Sailor Moon... – ele diz sorrindo. Por mais que Usagi se esforçasse não conseguia ver uma ameaça nele. Era apenas um rapaz muito bonito.

- Para onde você vai levar ela? – pergunta receosa vendo Minako nos braços dele

- Para minha casa... – ele fala depois de soltar um suspiro pesado – Ela devia ter me deixado cuidar do ferimento ontem... Não teria chegado a esse ponto. – e olha para Usagi – Quer vim junto? No fim das contas, você também perdeu sua aula não é?

- Hmm... É né! – Usagi diz encabulada – E depois eu acho que a Minako-chan iria te matar caso acorde na sua casa com você.

- Você acha? – ele pergunta brincando.


	3. Fantasmas do passado

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^

**Nota da autora:** Esse casal não anda sendo o meu favorito então... desculpe qualquer coisa.

**Fantasmas do passado**

Minako abriu os olhos e se viu em um lugar que não conhecia. Estava deitada em uma cama de casal, o quarto era bastante impessoal não tinha nada que indicasse quem seria o possível dono. Moveu-se com dificuldade, todo o corpo estava dolorido e tinha muitos cobertores sobre ela e pode notar que tinha um curativo muito bem feito em seu braço esquerdo. Ela conhecia o cheiro da roupa de cama, apesar se não conseguir reconhecê-lo. Virou-se para o lado, mas a leve iluminação solar que passava por entre a junção das cortinas fez seus olhos doerem. Ela deve ter soltado algum gemido de dor ou algo do tipo, porque logo apareceu alguém.

"Minako-chan!" – ela pode reconhecer a voz de Usagi – "Finalmente acordou! Fiquei preocupada com você!"

"Onde estamos?" – a voz sai fraquinha

"Espera um pouquinho!" – Usagi diz animada – "Vou chamar o Ace-san!"

Minako apenas levanta uma das sobrancelhas elegantemente, olhando a outra com incredulidade. Ao ver a outra correr pelo quarto, o som abafado pelas meias, apenas vira o seu rosto para o outro lado onde tem menos luz, pensando em como Usagi tinha se recuperado rápido da torção. Poucos minutos depois, ela sentiu dedos frios sobre a sua testa deslizando pela bochecha e chegando até seu pescoço vagarosamente.

"A febre cedeu um pouco..."

Até aquele momento era apenas uma mão fria em seu pescoço, mas ao ouvir a voz dele seu corpo reagiu com o de costume: um arrepio violento passou por todo ele. Era como se passasse energia entre os dedos dele e a sua pele.

"Como se sente?" – ele pergunta um pouco depois como se esperasse ela se acalmar.

"Perguntou isso pro último que você matou assim...?" – ela pergunta sem olhar ele –"O que tem nisso? Veneno?"

"Seu sistema imunológico é tão fraco assim a ponto de sensibilizar com tanta facilidade?" – ele pergunta sorrindo abertamente.

"Para de fazer graça!" – Minako só não cruzou os braços para sinalizar a irritação porque a dor não deixava – "Eu devia ter te acertado ontem em vez de mirar errado..."

"Ah, não me parecia que você estava mirando errado..." – ele diz ainda sorrindo

"A prova disso é que você está inteiro e eu não! Logo, você estava mirando de verdade!"– Minako dispara

"Costumo me concentrar no que faço..." – ele responde calmo – "Não fique agitada..."

"Como se fosse fácil!" – ela diz irritada – "Eu sou agitada!"

"Quem deveria estar irritado sou eu, não?"– ele diz deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos dela – "Fui atacado sem motivo aparente..."

"Desculpe por isso, mas para mim, tinha motivos..." – Minako sussurra evitando olhar para ele, se sentindo de uma hora para outra tímida.

"Tudo bem..." – ele responde no mesmo tom calmo enrolando uma mexa de cabelo da garota entre os dedos – "Não posso discutir com as suas interpretações errôneas."

Antes que Minako preparasse uma resposta mal-criada, Usagi entrou no quarto carregando uma tigela fumegante.

"Para você, Minako-chan!" – Usagi diz entregando para a outra

"Quem fez isso?" – Minako olha desconfiada – "Não foi você né Usagi?"

"Olha quem fala!" – Usagi responde – "Como se fosse boa de cozinha!"

"Não sou..." – Minako começa – "Mas você é terrível! Incendeia o quarteirão inteiro!"

"Calúúúúúniiiiiiiiia!" – Usagi responde revoltada – "E você que corta cenoura pensando que é seu dedo!"

"Mas o que é um dedo cortado diante de um incêndio?" – Minako pergunta.

"Eu nunca incendiei nada!" – Usagi responde revoltada

"Porque a gente nunca deixou né..." – Minako sorri, se esquecendo por alguns instantes de onde estava e da situação.

Ace olhava a expressão alegre de Minako com ternura aproveitando que, neste momento, o objeto de sua observação não estava atento a presença dele e agia naturalmente. Usagi notando isto solta do nada:

"Ah... Não tem como você tomar a sopa..." – Minako arregala os olhos surpresa com a mudança na conversa – "Eu esqueci a colher! Vou buscar!" – ela colocou a travessa no criado e saiu correndo de novo, enquanto Ace apenas sorria.

"Eu não acredito!" – Minako diz abismada.

"Deixe-me arrumar os seus travesseiros, assim você pode ficar sentada." – Ace diz docemente ajudando-a a se ajeitar.

De repente, Minako olhou para seu corpo como se averiguasse se tudo estava no devido lugar.

"Você _ainda_ está com suas roupas..." – ele sussurra próximo ao ouvido dela dando ênfase no 'ainda'.

Minako sente seu rosto esquentar e tinha quase certeza que devia estar da cor da fita do seu cabelo.

"Você ainda está quente..." – ele sussurrou beijando a face dela arrastando os lábios em direção do ouvido

"E você não sabe o motivo?" –Minako suspira não mostrando nenhuma resistência e mesmo que quisesse resistir não teria força. – "Porque de um jeito ou outro a culpa é toda sua..."

"Já te disse que não é bem assim..." – a voz dele era apenas um suspiro, que era bem audível diante da pequena distância entre eles

"Ah, mas é sim..." – Minako resmunga sem ar, eles estavam muito próximos.

Ace não a responde e recomeça os beijos só que agora no pescoço enquanto a respiração dela acelera. Por um momento, Minako achou que tinha perdido a lucidez de vez. Mas era tão agradável o toque das mãos dele assim como sentir os lábios sobre sua pele. Não tinha mais nada, nem os sinais de perigo que brilhavam em sua mente e nem os avisos preocupados de Ártemis. Só ele... Apenas os lábios dele sobre os seus.

"Agora sim, Minako-chan!" – Usagi entra correndo no quarto –"Ops..."

Ace se levantou vagarosamente sem deixar transparecer qualquer constrangimento enquanto o rosto de Minako já atingia 250 tons de vermelho diferentes. Usagi ficou extremamente constrangida em interromper aquele momento. Se antes ela tinha alguma dúvida de que os dois tinham algo, agora não restava nenhuma.

"Vou deixar as duas conversando..." – Ace diz educadamente saindo do quarto

"Minako-chan?" – Usagi diz logo após ele sair.

"Hmm?" – a outra encarava suas mãos com verdadeira obstinação.

"Você gosta dele né?" – Usagi pergunta risonha.

"N-não!"– Minako responde rápido demais.

"'Tá... Você pode até não gostar dele, mas ele gosta muito de você!" – Usagi diz sentando na cama ao lado da outra loira.

"Gosta?" – Minako olha Usagi com uma expressão confusa –"Gosta mesmo?"

"Se não gostasse, não acho que iria atrás de você para cuidar da sua saúde..." – Usagi aponta o curativo – "Foi ele quem fez."

Minako segura levemente o curativo no braço encarando as bandagens tão bem trançadas em torno do ferimento.

"Ele... Foi meu primeiro inimigo, Usa-chan..." – Minako sussurra ainda segurando o braço.

"Ele me disse... Por alto..." – Usagi responde oferecendo uma colher cheia de sopa para a outra – "Mas ele não parece muito feliz por isso. Tipo, ele acha que o que fez no passado é muito feio... E tem medo de você não perdoar ele."

"O Ártemis vai ficar louco..." – Minako diz depois de engolir a sopa – "Não é tão simples, Usa-chan..."

"Simples não é... Mas falar que você não gosta dele já é um absurdo!" – a voz de Usagi sai em um tom brincalhão

" 'Tá... Talvez... Um pouco..." – Minako diz com as bochechas rosadas.

"Muito, Minako-chan..." – Usagi enfia outra colher cheia na boca da outra garota – "Há certas coisas que uma garota não deixa um homem fazer com ela caso ela não goste muito dele..."

Minako engasga com a sopa e começa a tossir alto. Todo o sangue do corpo de Minako parecia ter subido para o rosto, fazendo ela atingir o tom mais vermelho possível para um rubor.

"Minako-chan?" – Usagi a olha preocupa pondo a travessa em um criado ao lado – "Não morra sem ar!"

Minako sinaliza com as mãos que não consegue respirar ficando praticamente roxa. Ela enfia a cabeça com força no travesseiro e começar a bater a mão direita no colchão. De repente ela pára de se mexer.

"Ohhh!" – Usagi se levanta da cama angustiada – "E-eu... Matei ela! MINAKO-CHAN!"

Usagi pega a outra garota pelos ombros e começa sacudi-la com força. Minako solta um gemido de dor.

"Minako-chan?" – Usagi a olha com preocupação – "Está viva?"

"Cl-claro... Apesar de você está investindo pesado para que eu morra..." – Minako diz debilmente

"Ahhhh! Que bom!" – Usagi praticamente esmaga a outra garota em um abraço – "O que eu faria se você morresse aqui? O que faria com o corpo...?"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" - Minako grita com lágrimas nos olhos – "O meu braço Usagi-chan... O que você quis dizer com isso hein?"

"Eu quis dizer que se você não gostasse dele, vocês não estaria naquele amasso que eu vi aqui!" – Usagi responde calmamente

"Err... Não era isso que eu estava perguntando..." – Minako diz escondendo seu rosto com o cobertor. – "Era sobre esconder o corpo..."

"Ah, pára com isso!" – Usagi diz sentando de novo na cama – "Você tem que tomar a sopa."

"Nem vem! Quero continuar viva!" – Minako esconde mais seu rosto no cobertor.

"Está bem então..." – Usagi diz levantando – "Minako-chan, parece que o youma que atacou ontem foi um caso isolado... Algum youma que sobrou do Dark Kingdon. Mas eu quero falar mesmo é sobre você e o Ace-san."

- Eu... E ele? – Minako sussurra

"Ele quer que você confie nele... O que de certa forma, acontece né?" – Usagi sorri suavemente – "Mas acho que vocês precisam conversar né?"

Minako concorda suavemente com a cabeça olhando para Usagi com os olhos semicerrados.

"Minako-chan..." – Usagi afaga os cabelos da outra delicadamente –"Acho que você precisa dormir um pouco..."

"Hmm..." – Minako apenas fecha os olhos delicadamente.

Usagi beija a cabeça da outra e se levanta da cama com cuidado.

"Durma bem, Minako-chan..."

Usagi sai saltitante do quarto e encontra Ace sentado no sofá com o olhar vago.

"Ace-san..." – ela chama baixinho e ele a olha como se saísse de um transe – "A Minako-chan está dormindo... Acho que ela ainda está fraca..."

"Ela precisa descansar..." – ele responde suavemente

" É?" – Usagi diz com um sorriso maroto – "Então se lembre disso, hein!"

Ace apenas sorri com o comentário dela. Usagi pula a distância entre eles e dá um beijo no rosto dele.

"Até amanhã!"– e sai correndo porta a fora.

"E essa é a Princesa da Lua..." – Ace diz fechando a porta da sala e indo a direção do quarto, onde Minako ressonava calmamente na cama. Os longos cabelos dourados caindo pelo travesseiro, o peito subindo e descendo no mesmo ritmo e no rosto uma expressão tão inocente que ele chega a pensar em como ela poderia ser uma guerreira – "E essa... É a minha rainha..."


	4. Não confie

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^

**Nota da autora:** Sei lá... Mas acho que depois desse capítulo, as coisas vão começar a mudar oO'

**Não confie**

_ 'Ela andava calmamente pelo jardim. Enquanto passava por entre as flores, uma leve brisa balança o vestido amarelo e espalhava os fios dourados pelas costas dela. Por um momento se sentiu perdida, como se conhecesse aquele lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo não pudesse recordar. Era um lugar tão calmo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo uma paz que há tempos não sentia. _

_ Como que vindo com o vento, um perfume inconfundível lhe invadiu as narinas. Automaticamente, ela abriu os olhos, reconhecendo o lugar imediatamente. Estava nos jardins em Elysion._

_ "Você tem alguma pergunta para mim?" _

_ Apesar de ser apenas um sussurro vindo de trás dela, a voz era grave o suficiente para fazê-la estremecer. Ela se virou lentamente e olhou fixamente para o homem. Definitivamente estava em Elysion, só não sabia como tinha conseguido chegar ali._

_ "Como pode saber o que quero?" – Venus perguntou suavemente em tom de provocação._

_ "Como?" – o homem pegou uma das mãos dela e começou a deslizar o polegar delicadamente na parte interna do pulso dela – "Você está aqui... E eu também..." – ao terminar a frase, ele levantou a mão dela a altura do seu rosto e beijou a palma da mão._

_ Longe de sentir qualquer reação intensa ou violenta, a única coisa que sentia era um calor reconfortante invadindo o peito, aquecendo o coração. Era agradável estar perto dele..._

_ "Nós temos uma lig..."_

_ "Por que não poderia ser você...?" – ela suspirou em um tom choroso cortando o que ele falava – "Seria tão mais... simples!"_

_ "Minha princesinha..." – ele sussurrou enquanto levava a mão dela contra o seu coração – "Eu não posso estar com você... Fisicamente."_

_ "Você sabe o que ele quer? Por que está atrás de mim?" – Venus disparou perguntas sem obter respostas dele. _

_ Aquele par de olhos verdes apenas a olhava sem dizer nada, inexpressivo._

_ "Por... favor..."- ela pediu quase com desespero tentando tocar a face dele._

_ "Não confie nele." – ele respondeu se afastando, impedindo o toque e desaparecendo como fumaça'_

Minako acordou sem alarde algum. Os olhos encaravam o teto enquanto o peito subia e descia rapidamente. Tentou se acalmar sem chamar a atenção de Artemis... Explicar _aquele sonho_ ia ser impossível! Tentou levantar da cama para buscar um copo de água e sentiu todo o seu corpo doer. Seu pai tinha ficado possesso quando ela chegou em casa nos braços de um desconhecido e quase morreu de preocupação quando percebeu que ela estava queimando em febre. Durante boa parte da tarde, Minako havia melhorado, mas a noite, justo na hora que deveria ir para casa, a febre voltou com força.

Ela ainda estava tentando decidir qual era a pior conseqüência da febre: a dor terrível ou as atuais alucinações. Aqueles sonhos não eram só sonhos, eram reais demais. Ela quase conseguia sentir os resquícios de calor... Do calor dele! Minako sacudiu a cabeça com força e sentiu uma pontada de dor na cabeça, quase que automaticamente gemeu de arrependimento.

"Minako...?" – a voz sonolenta de Artemis chegou até ela.

"Oh... Me desculpe, Artie!" – Minako sussurrou de volta – "Não queria te acordar!"

O gatinho branco pulo em cima da cama dela e se aproximou o suficiente para olhá-la apenas da pouca iluminação.

"Outro pesadelo?" – perguntou sem rodeios, analisando o rosto da garota.

"Foi só um sonho estranho..." – Minako se rendeu, não daria conta de esconder isso mesmo.

"Com o Ace?" – o tom de voz havia de transformado de sonolento para preocupado.

"Na verdade... Não." – Minako falou com receio e começou a torcer as mãos.

"Com quem então?" – Artemis notou a ansiedade dela e pensando na hipótese de dar um sonífero para a menina.

"Kunzite..." – ela sussurrou.

Artemis ficou mudo por alguns instantes. A febre estava fazendo mais mal a ela do que imaginava. Apesar de não ter lógica alguma. Se a intenção de Ace era causar alucinações a Minako, não seriam justo com o seu rival. Era evidente que Kaitou Ace detestava o General Kunzite, mesmo o segundo sendo o seu chefe direto quando era um membro da Dark Agency. Mesmo se a intenção fosse amedrontar Minako, usar Kunzite para isso não parecia... Inteligente.

"Você tem certeza, Mina-chan?" – Artemis pulou no colo da garota falando em um tom paternal – "Não está se confundindo?"

"Ah... É meio difícil confundir _o Kunzite_ com alguém!" – Minako falou exasperada – "Ele me disse para não confiar no Ace."

"Até nos seus sonhos eles não se gostam, Mina-chan..." – Artemis resmungou.

"Ele parecia tão sincero... e preocupado..." – Minako falou encarando um ponto qualquer no chão.

"Minako... Volte a dormir." – Artemis falou com um tom sério quando ela voltou a focalizar algo. – "Tente descansar... Você está adoecendo assim."

"'Tá bom..." – Minako respondeu debilmente voltando a deitar na cama e se cobrindo.

Artemis observou Minako enquanto adormecia e caia em um sono calmo, dessa vez sem sonhos. Estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado com ela. Enquanto era apenas Kaitou Ace, ainda podia manipular algumas situações para protegê-la. Mas contra um homem morto, o que poderia ser feito?

**No outro dia**

"Me diz... quando eu vou ficar melhor?" –Minako perguntou emburrada.

Ace sorriu em resposta. Desde o dia que fez o curativo na garota, Minako estava um pouco menos arisca. Ele pegou duas canecas em cima da pia e sentou ao lado de Minako, lhe oferecendo uma caneca.

"Você já está melhorando." – ele respondeu enquanto ela provava o chá.

"Ah, estou!" – a menina resmungou colocando a caneca na mesinha de centro – "Eu estou tendo sonhos estranhos!"

"Estranhos como?" – Ace perguntava divertido.

Minako o encarou por alguns segundos antes de desviar o olhar para a janela. Por um momento Ace pensou que ela não ia voltar a falar, mas se enganou.

"Por que você está aqui?" – Minako perguntou a queima roupa.

"Como?" – Ace ficou confuso com a mudança súbita de humor dela.

"Você ouviu bem..." – Minako falou num tom mais sério que o anterior. – "Você ainda não me disse o que quer. O que faz aqui? Passou pra dar um 'oizinho'?"

Ace sorriu levemente enquanto punha a caneca dele na mesma mesa que Minako havia colocado a sua e se virou para ela. Com um movimento delicado, começou a afagar a face dela devagar.

"Estou aqui por você." – disse com simplicidade.

"Essa resposta não é suficiente." – nenhum traço do rosto dela se modificou.

"Oh... Como a minha menina é exigente..." – Ace falou em um tom bricalhão.

"Esse é o problema..." – Minako falou em um tom cortante retirando a mão dele do seu rosto. – "Eu não sou nada _sua _e você ainda me deve uma resposta."

A expressão do rosto dele se modificou completamente, da alegria da brincadeira passou para a seriedade.

"Minako..." – ele começou com a voz rouca – "Acho que você não tem noção, mas tudo... absolutamente tudo na minha vida se resume a você."

Minako olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Ela poderia conviver com ele anos e mesmo assim Ace a surpreenderia com frases assim. A garota abaixou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para as próprias mãos.

"Minako..." – ele voltou a falar pegando as mãos da garota – "Por favor, me olhe..."

Minako levantou a cabeça e o olhou. Ela estava se sentindo perdida apesar de sentir que as palavras dele eram sinceras, alguma coisa estava errada.

"Minako, eu te amo tanto..."- ele sussurrou em um tom desesperado segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos – "Eu sempre te amei... Mais do que qualquer pessoa..."

"Mais do que..." – Minako fechou os olhos antes de continuar e falou com cuidado – "... o Kunzite?"

Por um momento Minako conseguiu vislumbrar alguma coisa nos olhos dele próxima ao ódio. Ele soltou o rosto dela com os olhos faiscando. Quase que imediatamente se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão compulsivamente pelos cabelos. Minako, no primeiro momento, ficou assustada e depois que ele se afastou começou a perceber o quanto ele parecia nervoso.

De repente, ele fixou o olhar sobre ela. Minako sentiu que aqueles olhos azuis podiam ver até a alma dela, se quisesse. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e quando voltou a abrir a expressão estava modificada. Ele parecia mais calmo quando começou a caminhar na direção dela. Ace se ajoelhou na frente de Minako e pegou as mãos da garota entre as suas.

"Não sei do que você lembra e que, talvez, pareça que sim... Mas, eu duvido que _ele_ a ame mais do que eu." – ele disse com uma calma mórbida, pegando com cuidado uma mexa de cabelo dela e enrolando entre os dedos – "Me dê uma oportunidade de te mostrar isso..."

Minako abriu os olhos surpresa. Alguma coisa naquela calma era anormal, do pouco que ela lembrava sempre havia muito atrito entre os dois. Mas, por que ela tinha perguntando isso? E por que ela colocou Kunzite nessa conversa? De repente a resposta chegou a ela. Quase que imediatamente Minako se levantou e soltou seus dedos dos dele, assustando Ace. Ela lembrou com nitidez do sonho e do que Kunzite havia lhe dito.

"E-eu... Vou embora" – Minako disse nervosa saindo as pressas e quase derrubando as canecas da mesa.

Ace observou a garota saindo sem se mover, ir atrás dela não adiantaria de nada. Mesmo morto, Kunzite ainda o atrapalhava.


	5. Alucinação

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^

**Alucinação**

"Então você passou a noite na casa de um cantor famoso?" – Rei perguntou com um tom ácido.

Minako abaixou o olhar por um instante com duas manchas rosadas nas bochechas e voltou olhar para a morena a sua frente.

"Eu não dormir lá, Rei-chan..." – Minako falou com timidez – "Ele me levou para casa a noite..."

"Minako..." – Rei praticamente suspirou o nome da outra garota – "Pelo que você me contou, não acho que seja bom para você ficar perto desse rapaz."

"Eu sei..."- Minako murmurou olhando para um ponto além das escadas do templo. – "Só que... Eu sinto as minhas pernas ficarem bambas quando ele chega perto e o meu coração dispara!"

"Isso não garante que você o ama, Mina-chan" – Rei falou como se explicasse uma coisa complexa para uma criancinha – "Essa reação implica apenas em atração física."

Minako desviou o olhar de onde estava e olhou para Rei como se ela fosse louca. Como alguém poderia ensinar sobre amor para a própria Afrodite! Quase na mesma hora que pensou nisso, Minako deu um tapa na própria testa enquanto Rei apenas levantava uma das sobrancelha em confusão.

"Eu acho que quando você está com a pessoa que ama, tudo fica calmo... Simplesmente tudo se encaixa e você flutua...Em paz." – Minako começou a divagar, deixando o olhar fugir para outro ponto qualquer.

Rei sorriu levemente enquanto encarava Minako. E devagar segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo fazendo-a a olhar para ela.

"E você sente isso por outra pessoa, não é?" – Rei perguntou delicadamente.

Minako gaguejou algumas palavras tentando responder a outra garota. Ela tinha sido pega com a guarda baixa. E por um instante pensou em falar outra coisa que estava incomodando.

"Rei... Você já sonhou com alguém que tenha morrido mas parecia vivo?" – Minako perguntou de supetão e Rei nem teve tempo para responder, fato que Minako achou bom, depois de ter feito a pergunta começou a ver o quanto era estranha.

"Minako! Rei!" – Artemis as chamou anunciando a sua presença.

"Oi, Artie!" – Minako disse alegremente, agradecendo o gatinho por ter aparecido.

Rei suspirou pesadamente, já se conformando por ter perdido a oportunidade de interrogar Minako, e acenou com a cabeça para Artemis.

"Minako, o Mamoru-san quer conversar com você." – Artemis disse com simplicidade enquanto Minako arregalava os olhos surpresa.

"Pra que?"

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP**

"Eu posso conversar com os meus generais" – Mamoru disse simplesmente como se falasse do tempo ou de algum amigo da faculdade.

"Mas... Mas... Como?" – Minako estava surpresa demais para conseguir formular uma frase. Eles mal haviam se sentado à mesa daquela lanchonete e ele disparava isso. Além de estranha, aquela conversa podia caminhar por trilhas estranhas. Minako estava com vontade de matar Artemis por ter contato a Mamoru sobre o seu sonho. – "Como você consegue?"

"Isso não importa!" – Mamoru falou seco – "O que interessa aqui é que _você _conseguiu conversar com o Kunzite!"

"Eu não conversei com ninguém!" – Minako falou voltando a se sentar direito na cadeira enquanto chamava alguém para pegar o pedido dela. Voltando a falar com esforço para ser neutra – "Eu sonhei com ele."

Mamoru observou a garota com cuidado. Ela quase nunca falava o nome dos seus generais na sua frente, principalmente Kunzite, e quando falava era com certa dificuldade. Por mais que ele não quisesse assumir, tinha um 'quase medo' dela. Venus tinha sido responsável direta pela morte de Ziocite e Beryl, além de comandar o ataque conjunto que tirou a vida de Kunzite. Ele tentava conviver bem com todas as senshis e até conseguia, mas sempre tinha um ressentimento em relação a Venus, ela tinha lhe tirado o melhor amigo.

"Você o chamou e ele veio até você." – Mamoru falou com calma, tentando bloquear o clima desagradável que havia se formado.

"Eu não chamei ninguém." – Minako respondeu ríspida, o que Mamoru identificou com reflexo do comportamento dele mesmo.

"Minako-chan... Você e o Kunzite têm uma lig..."

"Ligação?" – Minako cortou ele –"Eu ouvi isso em um SONHO!"

"Ele me disse que você o chamou." – Mamoru ignorou o corte e continuou –"E que ele jamais poderia deixar de ir quando você o chamasse. Não foi um sonho... Foi um encontro."

Minako ficou paralisada olhando para o príncipe. O garçom chegou na mesa naquele instante:

"O que a senhorita deseja?"

"É..." – Minako tentou se recompor rapidamente – "Um suco, por favor"

"E o senhor?" – o rapaz de dirigiu a Mamoru.

"Um café..." – ele respondeu sério, mandando, mentalmente, que o garçom sumisse de lá o mais rápido possível.

O pobre rapaz notou que sua presença não era desejada ali, já que nenhum dos dois clientes se quer olhava para ele. Com certeza aquilo era uma briga das feias. Murmurou um 'com licença' e sai quase correndo com os pedidos.

"Um encontro?" – Minako repetiu com ceticismo.

"Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você e Kunzite tinham um caso em Silver Millennium..." – Mamoru falou deliberadamente.

"Não era um caso!" – Minako quase cuspiu as palavras, naquele momento ela queria deixar o trono da Terra sem herdeiro.

Mamoru parou um segundo para analisar onde aquela conversa tinha parado e , pela expressão dela, poderia morrer a qualquer instante.

"Isso não importa..." – Mamoru suspirou cansando – "O que..."

"Pode parar!" – Minako disparou batendo as duas mãos sobre a mesa, assustando-o – "Para você não importa. APENAS para você! Você se envolveu com a Princesa da Lua sem poder e quando teve que enfrentar as conseqüências, morreram um nos braços do outro e agora usufrui um da presença do outro. Porque eu e as minhas senshis lutamos pelo amor de vocês dois! Porque nós amamos a Usagi-chan ao ponto de fazer qualquer coisa pela felicidade dela!"

"Minako-chan..." – Mamoru a interrompeu com um evidente sinal de indignação na voz.

"Eu não estou falando que você não sofreu ou teve que arcar com alguma coisa." – Minako mudou o tom de voz e o fez calar quase que imediatamente – "Só que... depois de tudo, vocês estão _juntos_! Então não me venha falar que não importa. Não importa para você ao porque as coisas terminaram bem _para você_."

**APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP**

Minako chegou desanimada em casa. Quando pensava que ia obter alguma resposta, outra dúvida aparecia. Toda aquela conversa com Mamoru não havia rendido nada, aliás, tinha rendido sim... Mais confusão! Andou pela casa e achou estranho que não houvesse movimento. Foi até a cozinha e viu um recado de sua mãe grudado na geladeira avisando que iriam jantar fora. Suspirou mais desanimada ainda, teria que fazer o próprio jantar.

Andou de quase que se arrastando pela cozinha pegando uma travessa de vidro e uma embalagem de comida pronta. No estado de cansaço que estava não conseguiria cozinhar nada de decente, apesar de que mesmo se não tivesse cansada conseguiria.

"Você foi longe demais, Venus..."

A travessa de vidro e a embalagem caíram automaticamente no chão. Minako sentiu que todo o sangue estava correndo para um ponto fora do seu corpo e que, provavelmente, se desse um giro ia encontrar um fantasma na sua cozinha. Quase com medo, ela se virou para a direção de onde vinha a voz e conseguiu ver o _seu fantasma_.

"Oh..." – ela levou a mão à boca enquanto conseguia ver o líder dos Shittenous no meio da cozinha.

"Venus..." – ele disse como se ignorasse a reação dela – "Por que agiu daquela forma com o Príncipe? Você jamais deveria levantar o tom de voz para ele."

Minako fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tomando fôlego. Quando voltou a abri-los a expressão era quase feroz.

"Você! Você não vai brotar na minha frente para me assombrar!" – ela soltou com raiva –"Não vai surgir das sombras para me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer! Eu me recuso a ser repreendida por um... fantasma..."

Ao terminar a sentença a expressão dela já era outra. Era algo que beirava a agonia e o desespero. Mamoru havia dito a verdade, era possível conversar com _ele._

Kunzite olhou para ela por um longo tempo, sem esboçar qualquer reação a explosão dela. Minako sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela sabia muito bem que há certas coisas que não podiam ser feitas, por exemplo, brigar com o seu soberano. Por mais que detestasse a idéia, Mamoru era seu soberano. Mas não era isso que a estava irritando naquele momento... Ele tinha aparecido para ela só para repreendê-la por ter agredido o príncipe dele. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

"O que você quer além de dar bronca?" – ela perguntou depois de perceber que ele não falaria mais nada.

"Ele te tocou..."

Os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram em surpresa. Por um momento a imagem do general saiu do foco e voltou a aparecer, como uma imagem mal sintonizada na televisão. Minako se abraçou tentando espantar o frio que começou a sentir.

"E-eu... Não quero ficar sozinha pra sempre..." – Minako respondeu indefesa.

Kunzite sorriu com tristeza. Não havia nenhum sinal de humor naquele gesto. O homem deu alguns passos a frente e sussurrou próximo ao rosto dela.

"Você continua sozinha..."

Minako piscou e ele não estava mais a sua frente. A garota soluçou e deslizou pela bancada da cozinha em direção ao chão. Ela parecia estar em transe, olhando para um ponto qualquer e nada interessante do chão.

"Minako?"

A garota quase pulou do chão ao ouvir o chamado e encontrou outra pessoa na sua cozinha e essa pessoa estava muito viva. Minako levantou com cuidado notando, agora, que tinha cacos de vidro espalhando no chão. Ela procurou com os olhos onde deveria estar a vassoura para limpar aquela bagunça enquanto perguntava em tom acusador:

"Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui, Ace?"

O rapaz respirou fundo vendo ela se mover com cuidado pela cozinha e, por um momento, ele hesitou no que falar. Depois da forma repentina em que ela havia saído da casa dele, não sabia bem ao certo como agir. O humor dela estava variando com uma freqüência que ele não compreendia.

"Eu... Vim ver como você está..." – ele disse com cuidado – "O que aconteceu aqui?"

"A travessa caiu ué!" – Minako respondeu pegando uma vassoura e varrendo os cacos sem olhar para ele.

"Minako!" – Ace a parou puxando o braço da garota de forma que ela parasse de varrer. –"O que está acontecendo? Você nem ao menos me olha!"

"Nada está acontecendo." – Minako falou com simplicidade.

"Tem certeza?"- ele pergunta de novo enquanto afagava a bochecha dela com o polegar – "Não sei se posso cobrar isso, mas você está tão... distante. Não sei como agir."

Minako olhou para ele por alguns instantes e mordeu o lábio inferior em um sinal evidente de nervosismo. Suspirando devagar e sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se espantasse algum pensamento estranho, apoiou a vassoura no balcão atrás dela. Voltou a olhar para ele ainda mordendo o lábio inferior e elevou os braços e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

"Eu estou confusa..." – ela disse com delicadeza. – "É só... isso."

"Só isso?" – ele repetiu com um tom interrogatório, puxando a garota em direção a ele pela cintura – "Por que...?"

"Não!" – Minako o interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele. – "Eu tenho esse direito. Tudo o que aconteceu antes... O que você fez e falou antes não se apaga com um simples 'eu te amo', Ace... Você me amaldiçoou."

Ace puxou o corpo dela com mais força contra o dele com um dos braços e com o outro segurou delicadamente a nuca da garota aproximando os rostos um do outro, enquanto a encarava fixamente. Minako sentiu as pernas bambearem sob aquele olhar e não sabia como reagir a não ser se deixar levar por ele.

"Eu quero apagar tudo isso..." – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Minako fechou os olhos se rendendo, não podia fazer nada contra ele. De repente a vassoura cai e assusta a garota. Minako olha para a origem do barulho e arregala os olhos assustada, deu dois passos para trás assustada com as mãos sobre a boca e esbarrou por acidente no rapaz que estava parado atrás dela. Minako olhou para Ace mais assustada ainda e em seguida para o lugar onde a vassoura estava.

"Minako... Você está bem?" – o rapaz perguntou preocupado vendo o rosto da garota ficar cada vez mais pálido.

"E-eu... E-eu..." – Minako passou as mãos pelo cabelo olhando para o outro lado desesperada.

"Minako!" – Ace puxou o rosto dela fazendo ela o olhar. –"O que está acontecendo?"

Ela se afastou dele quase que imediatamente como se tivesse medo daquela proximidade e começou a andar de costas, parando subitamente. Minako fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar enquanto sentia, sabe-se como, as mãos de Kunzite se apoiarem sobre seus ombros. Ela não conseguia acreditar que realmente estava vendo ele e que ainda estava ali, derrubando objetos na casa. Quase engasgou ao sentir que ele segurava seus ombros com um pouco mais de força quando ouviu os passos se aproximando dela.

"Minako...?" – a voz de Ace era cheia de preocupação.

"Vai embora..." – Minako murmurou com a voz embargada ainda de olhos fechados. Ela conseguia sentir o corpo do general atrás dela. A loucura estava chegando ao ápice, ela conseguia _sentir_ um fantasma.

"Mas, Minako..." – ele tentou argumentar inutilmente.

"Agora!" – Minako falou exasperada.

A confusão no rosto de Ace era evidente, mas obedeceu sem insistir e antes de sair da cozinha, deu meia-volta e foi em direção da garota.

"Minako... Eu não vou te deixar sozinha assim." – ele disse baixo enquanto a sacudia de leve pelos braços. Minako abriu os olhos febrilmente, a expressão dela era algo entre o assustado e o agoniado.

"Ei... "- Ace afagou o rosto dela e percebeu com a pele estava quente – "Minako, você está queimando...!"

Quase como reflexo Ace passou o braço pela cintura da garota e a apoiou contra seu peito. Minako não resistiu. A cabeça dela estava muito confusa e sentia um cansaço que não entendia, ela estava quase desfalecendo. Ele a apertou o corpo da garota contra o seu e afagou as costas dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela enlaçava suas costas. Quando Ace levantou o olhar para a direção onde Minako estava antes, viu o que estava perturbando a garota.

Os olhos de Kunzite faiscaram. Ele havia tirado Minako de perto dele, como ele ousava tirar a Minako dele de perto? Ace sorriu sarcasticamente ao compreender aquele olhar, trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto em um sinal evidente de provocação.

"Então você fica assombrando a minha garota?" – Ace falou com simplicidade vendo o rosto, sempre, tão neutro do líder do Shitennou se transformar em fúria – "Acho que você tem que se conscientizar de que ela não pode ser sua..."

"Ela também não é sua, Danburite!" – a voz era fria e cortante. – "Você alega amá-la, mas para conseguir um pouco de afeto a ameaça com a solidão eterna. Afaste-se dela!"

"Não." – ele disse com calma – "O que você vai fazer caso eu não me afaste? Me amedrontar na hora de dormir?"

Vários copos de vidro, literalmente, explodiram nas costas de Ace enquanto Minako suspirava cansada.

"Seu louco!" – Ace quase gritou tampando a cabeça de Minako com os braços – "Você pode machucar a Minako-chan assim!"

"Não seja ingênuo..." – Kunzite continuava em seu tom frio – "Eu, ao contrário de você, jamais machucaria Venus."

"Ah, não?" – a voz de Ace borbulhava de raiva – "Você é o responsável direito pela morte dela em Silver Millennium, você a atraiu! Não me venha falar sobre o que você jamais faria!"

"Se afaste dela!" – Kunzite rosnou – "Você não tem o direito de estar perto dela!"

"Nem você, meu caro." – Ace respondeu como um menino briguento.

"Eu não tenho mesmo esse direito... Mas você o tem menos ainda." – Kunzite murmurou sem muita intensidade – "Se você fizer mais mal a ela, terá que acertar as contas comigo... E acredite, mesmo sem uma forma física, eu posso te ferir."

A imagem de Kunzite desapareceu como fumaça do ar. Ace suspirou pesadamente, uma ruga de preocupação surgiu na testa dele quando olhou para a garota abatida nos seus braços. O conflito psicológico tinha a adoecido mais do que a infecção causada pelo corte da sua carta. Ela reagia com mais intensidade em relação a Kunzite do que a ele.


	6. Eu não consigo acreditar

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Sailor V. ^^

**Eu não consigo acreditar...**

Os olhos claros dele fixaram no lugar onde estava o fantasma do general até as pupilas ficarem bem pequenas. Ele queria se certificar de quem não havia mais ninguém naquela cozinha além dele e da garota semi-inconsciente nos seus braços. Como um estalo, Ace se lembrou de Minako e, se esquecendo de verificar qualquer outra coisa, voltou toda sua atenção para ela. Com cuidado ele suspendeu o corpo dela no ar e a levou para a sala, colocando-a no sofá suavemente.

"Minako?" – ele chamou com carinho enquanto segurava o rosto dela entre as mãos.

A pele estava mais pálida do que antes daquela bagunça toda e as mãos dela estavam frias, a febre, que havia aparecido do nada, ainda estava presente. Mas, apesar de todo aquele transtorno, o sono dela parecia calmo. Ele se levantou e tirou o casaco que vestia, retirando todos os cacos presos. Foi até a cozinha, pegou um copo encheu de água e pôs duas colheres de açúcar. Voltou para sala, girando a colher dentro do copo quase que compulsivamente sem fixar o olhar em nenhum ponto.

"Ai..." – Minako murmurou de forma abafada tentando se levantar no sofá.

Ace deixou o copo na mesinha de centro e foi em direção dela, a ajudando se levantar com cuidado.

"Minako-chan... Você está bem?" – ele perguntou preocupado enquanto retirava a franja do rosto dela com cuidado – "O que está sentido?"

Minako olhou surpresa para ele e depois olhou em volta como se identificasse onde estava.

"E-eu... acho que estou enlouquecendo..." – ela murmurou sem encarar o rapaz a sua frente.

"Não." – Ace pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos, forçando a garota o olhar – "Ele estava aqui... Eu o vi e... ele jogou coisas em _nós_."

"Jogou?" – Minako perguntou com um tom magoado. Ace notou a reação dela e a puxou para um abraço.

"Eu não deixei ele te machucar... Jamais vou deixar." – ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela, terminando a frase com um beijo na testa dela.

Minako afundou o rosto contra o ombro dele sem conseguir acreditar que Kunzite tinha tentando machucá-la... Apesar de que não seria a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Quase que na mesma hora, Minako sacode a cabeça tentando mudar o rumo dos pensamentos. Da outra vez, ele estava sendo manipulado pela Beryl e só, e somente só, por isso tinha feito tudo aquilo. Ela começou a se sentir cansada. As coisas estavam saindo do controle e ela não tinha idéia de como agir. Se antes a presença de Ace era um problema, ver um morto e saber que não era a única que podia fazer isso era o passaporte de entrada para o hospício. De repente, Minako se lembrou da conversa com Mamoru sobre poder conversar com os generais... Bom, na hora que ele havia dito isso ainda era uma conversa. Mas por que machucá-la...? Ele não tinha ficado muito satisfeito com a conversa que eles tiveram, mas no final das contas ela não estava satisfeita com muitas coisas e nem por isso saia agredindo todo mundo.

"Ace..." – Minako falou enquanto se soltava delicadamente dos braços dele –"Eu não consigo... acreditar que o... que ele quisesse me machucar..."

A expressão do rapaz se manteve inalterada, ao contrário do que Minako esperava. Ele simplesmente afagou a bochecha pálida dela com delicadeza.

"Sei que é difícil para você, minha querida, acreditar que o homem que ama tanto possa te machucar..." – ele disse em um tom quase conciliatório e meio magoado – "Mas ele já fez isso uma vez e nada o impede de fazer de novo."

O argumento que ela havia construindo antes, para defender qualquer atitude de Kunzite, ruiu naquele instante. Minako começou sentir falta de ar e uma vontade desesperada de sair dali. Ace a segurou com um pouco de força, impedindo a garota de sair de perto dele.

"Minako, me deixar cuidar de você?" – ele falou docemente. – "Eu te prometo que ninguém vai te machucar..."

Minako fechou os olhos com força, tentando arrumar os pensamentos. Se _ele_ ainda podia machucá-la, o que impedia que Ace de fazer o mesmo? Uma vontade de chorar, que há muito não aparecia, surgiu do nada. Minako segurou as lágrimas com o máximo de força que tinha. Não podia e não _ia_ chorar na frente dele.

"Eu quero conversar com o Mamoru..." – ela falou com o máximo de segurança que conseguiu reunir. – "E quero a Rei..."

Ace suspirou pesadamente, ela estava repelindo ele de novo e, ironicamente, a culpa era de um morto.

"Chame a sua amiga, então... E o... Mamoru... Eu espero por eles com você, quando eles chegar, eu vou embora."

Minako olhou para ele como se suspeitasse de algo. De uma hora para outra, ele estava muito solicito e tão... educado. O que será que havia acontecido entre ele e Kunzite além da suposta agressão?

* * *

Ace estava rodando aquela colher dentro do copo a mais de 5 minutos e não estava demonstrando que iria parar tão cedo. Quando Minako recobrou a consciência, ela decidiu que o homem que estava na sala deveria ser chamado. Bom, ele nunca tinha visto o príncipe da Terra e, sinceramente, não estava interessado em conhecê-lo neste momento. Só havia concordado com isso quando Minako lhe disse que Mamoru era estudante de medicina. Enquanto os dois conversavam, ele havia varrido todos os cacos de vidros do chão e voltou a pegar aquele copo com água e açúcar. Ace olhou de relance para sala e viu Minako sentada no sofá falando de forma apressada e gesticulava muito com as mãos, ele tinha certeza que ela estava contando o que havia acontecido há umas horas atrás e era evidente que ela estava nervosa.

"Minako... Se acalme!" – Mamoru repetiu pela milésima desde que havia chegado ali. Ele estava sentado na mesinha de centro em frente a garota segurando o pulso da mesma. – "Você está com a pulsação acelerada, além de estar queimando de febre. Se acalme antes que você tenha um colapso!"

"Mamoru-san... Me desculpe... E-eu briguei com você e você me disse a verdade... Ele estava aqui!" – Minako falou exasperada.

"Está tudo bem..." – ele falou calmamente colocando a mão sobre a testa dela fazendo uma careta ao sentir a temperatura – "Kunzite não deveria ter feito isso."

Minako olhou surpresa para Mamoru, não entendendo o porquê daquela afirmação. Mamoru olhou para ele por alguns instantes e suspirou antes de continuar:

"Minako, o Kunzite não está literalmente morto, entende? É como se ele fosse uma forma de existência alternativa sem uma forma física. Um castigo pelos atos cometidos... Estar aqui, mas não fisicamente." – ele disse com cuidado, nunca havia falado isto com ninguém, muito menos com tantos detalhes – "O que aconteceu hoje foi... Como posso dizer...? Ele não pode mover objetos sozinho, entende? Na verdade ele usou parte da energia de outra pessoa para poder fazer isso e, eu acho, que foi a sua."

"A minha?" - Minako perguntou com os olhos levemente abertos de surpresa e começou a falar nervosamente. –"É que eu não senti nada assim, como alguém tirando a minha energia e nem sei bem em qual momento isso poderia ter acontecido... Quer dizer, se ele fizesse isso eu iria perceber, não? Ou só de me tocar ele poderia fazer isso?"

"Não tenho certeza... Mas pelo jeito que você está abatida agora, eu acho que pode ser" – ele falou com cuidado

"Mamoru-san... Eu senti ele! Ele estava com as mãos nos meus ombros e não sugando a minha energia!" – Minako falou em um tom quase horrorizado.

"Por favor..." – Mamoru falou segurando o rosto dela com cuidado, talvez pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram ele a estava tocando sem ser obrigado a isso de alguma forma. –"Se acalme, se não serei obrigado a te dar um calmante."

"O que aconteceu aqui?" – Minako murmurou menos agitada.

"Bom..." – Mamoru começou a mexer na maleta dele procurando algo –"Parece que o Kunzite não gosta daquele rapaz que está na sua cozinha."

"Há! Me conta uma novidade agora!" – Minako soltou em um tom mais alto sem disfarçar o sarcasmo – "Isso eu sei desde que... Desde sempre!"

"Minako... Eu acho que não é muito saudável para você ter esse rapaz perto de você." – Mamoru falou calmamente enfiando um termômetro na boca da garota quando ela abriu a boca para responder –"Você acaba machucada, os copos da sua cozinha explodem e você adoece... Eu acho que o Kunzite tem razão, não?"

Minako puxou o termômetro da boca e olhou séria para o homem a sua frente:

"Eu só... Estou confusa."

"Minako... Eu sei que você vai fazer a melhor escolha... Você sempre faz." – Mamoru falou com seriedade. –"E... Eu vou falar com Kunzite."

"Falar o que?" – Minako olhou para ele sem esconder o tom irônico – "Que é feio quebrar copos? Que ele não pode me assombrar em sonhos e nem aparecer na minha cozinha?"

"Ele não vai aparecer mais para você, Minako, eu garanto" – Mamoru falou com convicção. Por um momento ele pensou notar um quê de desapontamento no rosto da loira a sua frente, como se aquela reclamação de segundos atrás não fosse o que realmente desejava falar. –"Minako... Você realmente se incomodou com ele aqui?"

"Não... Quer dizer..." – Minako pôs a cabeça entre as mãos e depois olhou para o homem a sua frente –"É que ele tentou _me machucar_..."

"Essa história tem que ser confirmada..." – Mamoru falou sério – "Eu não acredito que..."

Mamoru não continuou a falar, Ace tinha entrado na sala fazendo barulho para anunciar a sua presença. Por um momento Mamoru pensou que pelo menos educado o rapaz era e depois sacudiu a cabeça pensando na impressão que Kunzite transmitia.

"Minako..." – Ace entregou o copo a garota que pegou sem nenhuma reserva.

Minako bebeu um pouco do líquido e fez uma careta, colocando o copo na mesinha ao lado de Mamoru.

"Minako-chan, você tem que beber." – Ace falou melancolicamente.

"Água com açúcar é horrível!" – Minako falou quase que imediatamente, olhando para Ace com mais cuidado.

"O que foi?" – Ace perguntou piscando sem entender a atenção repentina.

"Você não se machucou?" – Minako perguntou com preocupação genuína que havia brotado sabe se de onde.

"Ah... Não! Na verdade aquele bast..." – Ace olhou de relance para Mamoru e parou de falar na mesma hora –"Não me machuquei, querida."

"Que bom!" – Minako respondeu fingindo que não havia percebido o ocorrido e se levantou meio cambaleante, no que os dois rapazes se puseram a segurá-la sem chegar a tocá-la, já que ela os impediu com um aceno de mão –"Eu acho que os senhores vão ter que se retirarem, sim? Eu preciso descansar, né, Mamoru-san?"

"Sim... Mas não acho prudente você ficar sozinha..." – Mamoru começou a falar sem nem ao menos olhar para Ace.

Quando havia dito em ficar sozinha, em nenhum momento havia considerado a presença do rapaz como companhia para Minako, aliás, depois da reação de Kunzite, Mamoru estava achando os dois não deveriam ficar juntos.

"Eu posso ficar aqui com ela." – Ace murmurou em um tom de fingida educação.

Mamoru lançou um olhar mortal para ele, quase tomando as dores do Kunzite.

"A Rei-chan está vindo para ficar comigo..." – Minako falou alegremente.

Por um momento Mamoru pensou que ela devia estar muito perturbada para não perceber a inimizade dentro daquela sala. Ace olhou para Minako como se pedisse com o olhar para que ele pudesse ficar mais um pouco. O que não funcionou muito já que ela parecia estar ignorando ele de propósito, no ponto de vista de Mamoru. Não era possível ela não estar notando aquele olhar ou era? Mamoru sacudiu a cabeça deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado, Minako era inacreditável em qualquer coisa.

"Mas que horas ela chega?" – Mamoru perguntou monotonamente.

"Ela..."

A porta da sala se escancarou subitamente e uma figura entrou pela sala sem nenhuma cerimônia. A única coisa que Ace e Mamoru viram foi uma onda de fios negros passando rapidamente por eles e, pela velocidade, era capaz de dizer que era qualquer coisa menos uma garota de um pouco mais do que um metro e meio.

"Minako! O que aconteceu? Como você está? Do jeito que você estava falando no telefone eu pensei que o inferno tinha aberto as suas portas e estavam na sua cozinha!" – Rei começou a sacudir a garota loira pelos ombros com uma evidente expressão de preocupação.

"Rei..." – Minako tentou para as sacudidas, aquilo a estava deixando tonta – "Não precisa de tanto..."

"Como não? Coisas estranhas acontecem com você e nem tem alguém para te ajudar!" – Rei responde ainda segurando os ombros da outra.

"Mas eu não estava sozinha!" – Minako responde com uma expressão que beirava a uma gargalhada e apontou para os rapazes que estavam boquiabertos do outro lado –"Eles estavam aqui comigo."

Rei olhou para os dois por alguns segundos e se virou para a outra garota, respondendo sem nenhum pingo de constrangimento:

"Continuo achando que você estava sozinha..."

Minako se conteve para não gargalhar enquanto Mamoru apenas revirou os olhos, já acostumado com esse tipo de cena. Ace, por um momento, se sentiu perdido, não entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo. Rei sorriu ao ver a reação da Minako e voltou o olhar para Ace como se o medisse. Minako notou que Ace parecia um pouco incomodado e puxou Rei para o outro lado da sala.

"Agora a Rei chegou, né, rapazes?" – Puxou Rei para a cozinha enquanto falava alto –"Então, vocês podem ir..."

Mamoru começou a rir, parecia que tudo estava voltando ao normal.

"Tudo bem, Minako-chan!" – Mamoru falou indo em direção a porta olhando para Ace como se esperasse que ele se movesse também.

Ace olhou para Mamoru acenando com a cabeça como se indicasse que já ia e se aproximou das meninas.

"Minako...?" – ele chamou delicadamente estendendo a mão.

Minako olhou para ele meio surpresa e, automaticamente, colocou a sua mão sobre a dele. Ace a puxou suavemente para ele e deu um beijo na testa dela enquanto afagava o rosto dela com a outra mão.

"Fique bem, sim?" – ele sussurrou olhando nos olhos dela – "Depois, se você quiser é claro, nós conversamos..."

"Por que eu não iria querer conversar com você?" – Minako perguntou inocentemente.

Ele sorriu suavemente e voltou a beijar o topo da cabeça dela.

"Depois, Minako... Depois." – se afastou devagar e olhou para Rei, acenando um adeus com a cabeça –"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita. Tchau, Minako."

Ace saiu pela porta antes que Mamoru que apenas deu um tchauzinho para as meninas antes de bater a porta atrás dele. Minako ficou olhando para a porta com o olhar fixo, se sentindo mais confusa do que antes. Rei, que estava em silêncio até aquele momento, apenas observando a outra garota se fez presente:

"Muito singela esta despedida... – falou com um tom irônico mal disfarçado e conclui quando Minako a olhou – "Agora, dá para me explicar o que raios aconteceu aqui?"


	7. Conversas

_**Disclaimer: **__Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^_

_**Nota da autora:**__ Depois de quase 300 anos... Aqui está o capítulo. Desculpe! _

**Conversas**

Usando as incríveis técnicas de 'tietagem' adquiridas ao longo de anos, Minako conseguiu o telefone de Ace. Mas, apesar de toda a determinação da noite anterior em ligar para ele, naquele momento o celular balançava entre os dedos trêmulos. E a situação ganhava contornos mais dramáticos, para não dizer cômico, pelo fato de ela estar falando sozinha.

"É só um telefonema, certo? Não há nada demais nisso... Só uma ligação inocente para ver como ele está..." – ela murmurou nervosamente.

Por um instante ficou tentada a desistir ou simplesmente jogar o papel com o número na primeira lata de lixo que visse, mas, logo depois, concluía que esta atitude era infantil e que ela tinha que ter notícias dele. Por que ele não entrava em contato com ela? Era tão mais simples... E, por que raios ela havia prometido que não iria à casa dele? Artemis como guardião era terrível e fazia-a prometer o que o quisesse desde que a deixasse em paz.

Minako digitou os números com hesitação e finalmente o telefone chamou. Tocou uma vez... Duas vezes... Três vezes... E, antes de tocar a tocar quatro vezes e ela decidir desligar, pode ouvir uma voz no outro lado da linha. Ela sentiu o coração disparar, finalmente ele havia a atendido. Mas, poucos segundos depois, sentiu como se tivesse levado uma pancada no estomago... Era apenas a voz dele em uma mensagem gravada na secretária eletrônica, pedindo para deixar o nome e o telefone que ele retornaria. A garota ouviu a mensagem inteira, na esperança de que talvez ele atendesse na última hora, mas isto não aconteceu.

Ela suspirou desconsolada, depois de desligar o telefone, e jogou o telefone celular na cama sem nem ao menos se preocupar em como ele cairia. Estava nervosa com aquilo, parecia que ele não se importava, parecia que a culpa era dela. Mas como a culpa poderia ser dela? Se levantou de onde estava e pegou o material escolar em cima da mesa, se sentou em outro lugar e começou a fazer a lição, ou pelo menos tentar. Poucos minutos depois a atenção dela já estava em outra coisa. Artemis entrou no quarto um pouco depois e parou antes de chamá-la, apenas observando.

Minako estava sentada no parapeito da janela do quarto. O caderno da lição para o dia seguinte estava sobre as pernas dela intocado, enquanto ela observava a chuva que cai lá fora. No outro lado do quarto estava Artemis analisando a garota analiticamente. O guardião estava bastante preocupado, Minako estava introspectiva e este não era o comportamento típico dela.

"Minako...?" – gatinho chamou a garota pulando da cama dela para o chão.

Enquanto ele se aproximava da janela, notou que a garota não tinha ouvido o chamado. Delicadamente, ele pulou no colo dela para se fazer presente. Minako se assustou e deixou o caderno cair junto com as canetas.

"Artemis!" – Minako reclamou com o gatinho branco – "Quer me matar de susto?"

"Não..." – o gatinho respondeu se acomodando no colo dela com se pedisse carinho – "Mas se você estivesse menos dispersa teria notado eu te chamar."

"Oh! Desculpa, Artie!" – Minako respondeu suavemente enquanto acariciava o pêlo do gatinho – "Eu não prestei atenção..."

"Eu percebi, querida..." – o gatinho falou encarando a garota seriamente – "Estou preocupado com você."

"Por que?" – Minako perguntou inocentemente – "Só estava pensando..."

"Em quem?" – ele perguntou sendo direto.

Minako sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ouvir a pergunta.

"Minako, eu te conheço..." – Artemis usou o tom mais paternal que conseguia – "Eu sei que você está confusa com toda esta situação. E eu acho que precisamos conversar..."

"Não estou muito segura se preciso dessa conversa..." – Minako respondeu evasivamente.

"Que você está insegura é visível, Minako." – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Vai ficar fazendo graça com a minha cara agora, é?" – Minako resmungou indignada.

"Não, querida." – ele respondeu no mesmo tom paternal de antes – "Apenas quero saber o que se passa pela sua cabecinha..."

Minako fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e os abriu um pouco depois.

"Eu não consigo conversar com nenhum dos dois..." – ela murmurou depois de um tempo.

"Claro, querida. É isso que acontece quando se quer namorar dois homens ao mesmo tempo." – Artemis falou sem pensar e só teve noção disso quando viu a expressão magoada dela – "Minako... Eu não quis dizer isso...!"

"Quis sim..." – Minako respondeu baixinho – "E eu não quis namorar os dois. Não quero namorar o Ace e o Kun... Ele nem ao menos está vivo!"

Artemis sentiu a voz dela tremer e se amaldiçoou pela falta de tato. Minako sempre se mostrava como uma garota alegre que não parecia notar as coisas, mas no fundo ela era mais vulnerável aos comentários que ouvia do que as outras senshis.

"Minako, me desculpe... Não tive a intenção."

"Tudo bem!" – a loira sorriu com sinceridade. Se Artemis não a conhecesse bem, acharia que ela era bipolar. Mas ele sabia que aquele sorriso era mais uma das defesas dela se armando.

"Minako..." – ele a chamou de novo com carinho.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou coçando uma das orelhas do gatinho.

"Não se aproxime do Ace. Ele é perigoso, até mesmo aquele general concorda com isso, querida." – Artemis respondeu com suavidade.

"Não se preocupe com isso... Ele nem ai menos atende os meus telefonemas. Vai ser fácil não me aproximar." – Minako respondeu com simplicidade e uma ponta de amargura, voltando a olhar para a janela.

"Minako..." – ele repetiu o chamado.

"Hum?" – ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o gatinho.

"Talvez isso não faça sentido para você..." – ele começou com hesitação.

"Atualmente nada faz sentido para mim, Artie." – ela respondeu como se o encorajasse.

"Acho que você precisa conversar com o general."

Minako o encarou com seriedade, Artemis devia estar enlouquecendo ou...?

"Ele está morto." – Minako respondeu sem emoção – "E tentou me machucar."

"É por isso mesmo." – Artemis retrucou – "Kunzite, em posse de suas faculdades mentais, jamais te machucaria."

"Mas ele já me machucou!"

"Minako preste atenção, eu disse que ele não a machucaria tendo plena consciência dos seus atos."

"Mas ele tentou..."

"Isso foi o que o Ace te disse, Minako!" – Artemis a cortou no meio da frase – "Você acredita mesmo nisto?"

Minako ficou sem voz por alguns segundos. Abriu a boca várias vezes na tentativa de que algum som saísse e conseguiu falar apenas uma palavras:

"Não."

"Por que você não acredita?" – Artemis perguntou quase que imediatamente.

"Porque... Eu não consigo confiar no Ace quando o assunto é o... Ele." – Minako respondeu.

"Mas acha que Kunzite a machucaria?" – ele insistiu.

"Ele estava bravo comigo..." – ela murmurou sem vontade de falar sobre aquilo – "Ele estava zangado porque eu deixei o Ace se aproximar de mim e também porque eu tinha brigado com o Mamoru-san... E eu briguei com o Mamoru por causa dele!"

"Minako... Qualquer coisa é um motivo para você brigar com o Mamoru."

"Que calúnia!" – Minako se defendeu da acusação.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Como vou fazer isso?" – Minako perguntou com suavidade.

"Da mesma forma que você fez antes." – ele respondeu com calma.

"Mas eu não fiz nada! Foi ele quem entrou em contato comigo!" – Minako respondeu agitada – "Eu vou ter que esperar ele estar a fim de conversar, é? Igual ao Ace? Ou talvez eu devesse pular nos braços do Ace... Quem sabe ele dá o ar da graça?"

"Você não vai conversar com o Ace, Minako... Nem qualquer outra coisa!" – Artemis disse sério – "Entre em contato com o Príncipe e diga que precisa conversar com Kunzite."

"Mas eu disse ao Mamoru que não queria mais que ele me assombrasse!"

"Então se retrate!" – ele concluiu com simplicidade.

"Não vou fazer isso!" – Minako respondeu como se isso fosse definitivo.

"Minako, existe algum motivo por trás de tudo isso... Você acha que Kunzite apareceu só para te ver?" – Artemis tentava convencê-la.

"Seria bem agradável..." – Antes de perceber, Minako já havia dito. Artemis levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. – "Está bem! Eu vou falar com o Mamoru para ele fazer a sessão espírita ou seja lá o que é!"

"Minako... Tenha respeito pelas coisas."

"Eu tenho, Artie... Você que não anda respeitando a minha vontade."


	8. Pedido

_**Disclaimer: **__Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^_

_**Nota da autora: **__Desta vez a atualização foi mais rápida... Mas eu sou uma autora má! _

**Pedido**

"Deixe-me ver se eu entendi..." – Mamoru falou calmamente – "Você quer falar com o meu general?"

"Você tem noção do quanto gay fica quando você fala 'meu gereral'?" – Minako pergunta sem responder a pergunta que ele havia feito.

"Você sabe que isso não te ajuda no seu pedido?" – ele falou em um tom seco.

"Estou fazendo um pedido, Mamoru, e não vou te bajular para conseguir." – Minako respondeu séria enquanto ajeitava a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro – "Eu posso entrar ou vou ficar eternamente na soleira da sua porta? Isso lá é jeito de tratar a melhor amiga da sua noiva?"

"Sem drama, Minako!" – Mamoru revira os olhos enquanto abria toda a porta e sinalizava com a mão para ela entrar – "Fique a vontade, sim."

Minako entrou no apartamento com timidez. Já tinha estado ali antes, mas sempre com Usagi. Por um segundo pensou se teria sido melhor contar para amiga antes de ir ali ou pedir para ela ir junto. Mas, no fundo, não queria perturbar nenhuma das meninas com isso, não precisavam saber disso.

"Minako, quando disse que podia ficar a vontade, queria dizer que podia se sentar." – Mamoru comentou com um tom de ironia.

"Mamoru..." – Minako o chamou ainda em pé e ignorando o tom de voz do homem – "Tem como ou não?"

"Não é tão simples assim..." – ele respondeu coçando o queixo e indo em direção a cozinha.

"Você vai me fazer implorar, é?" – Minako perguntou irritada.

"E você chegaria a esse ponto?" – ele perguntou em um tom de piada.

"Obvio que não." – ela respondeu em um tom cortante.

Ele parou no meio do caminho e girou o corpo com cuidado para ela. Por alguns segundos olhou fixamente para ela, pensando no que faria.

"Sente-se, Minako" – ele fez um gesto com a mão, repetindo o convite apesar de usar voz de comando –"Eu vou fazer um chá para nós. E depois iremos conversar sobre isso."

"Conversar sobre o que?" – Minako parecia surpresa, estava esperando no mínimo uma discussão épica depois do jeito que havia o respondido.

"Você mudou de idéia. Você disse que não queria mais vê-lo e agora veio até mim pedindo o contrário." – Mamoru disse calmamente cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Eu não tenho o direito de mudar de idéia?" – Minako perguntou se sentindo acuada.

Ela estava ansiosa e não sabia o porquê disso. Era uma coisa simples, queria conversar com Kunzite, ter certeza do que tinha realmente acontecido e a partir disso poderia ter certeza se podia ou não confiar em Ace.

"Claro que você tem o direito de mudar de idéia..." – Mamoru respondeu depois de suspirar, a última fala dela havia sido um pouco agressiva e ele concluiu que tinha exagerado um pouco – "Eu só estou... É difícil, para mim, que outra pessoa saiba disso tudo."

"Você quer dizer que é difícil que _eu_ saiba disso, 'né?" – Minako perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha – "Bom, isso não importa..."

"Não leve para o lado pessoal..." – Mamoru respondeu quase que imediatamente – "Isso era meu segredo. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no passado e nesta reencarnação, de alguma forma eu os tenho comigo do mesmo jeito que a Usagi tem vocês. Isso é reconfortante para mim, mesmo eles sendo apenas espíritos. É difícil eu falar sobre isso para qualquer pessoa. É complicado compartilhar algo tão... Íntimo."

"Eu não vou te tirar este conforto, Mamoru-san." – Minako falou com seriedade, olhando-o nos olhos – "Se quiser que eu te prometa não contar para as meninas, eu prometo. Eu não reagi bem antes, mas era absurdo demais para mim..."

Mamoru sorriu ao ouvir a garota, o tipo de sorriso que um adulto dá para uma criança que conclui algum assunto muito complicado o argumento mais simples do mundo e ao mesmo tempo cheio de lógica. Minako abriu os olhos com surpresa e disparou a falar:

"Eu não estou te bajulando e nem falando o que você quer ouvir só para você me deixar falar com ele!" – ela disse em um tom agudo demais – "É o que eu realmente acho."

"Tudo bem, Minako!" – Mamoru encerrou todo aquele falatório antes que ela sufocasse por falta de respiração.

"Você vai me deixar falar com ele?" – Minako perguntou esperançosa.

"Como eu disse antes, não é tão simples." – ele começou a falar – "Bom, falar com eles é simples, mas eu gostaria de te deixar a par de alguns detalhes."

"Se você quiser, não precisa contar nada." – ela começou a justificar – "É só fazer as coisas acontecerem."

Mamoru passou por ela sem responder. Ele foi até o outro lado da sala e seguiu em direção ao quarto até sumir do campo de visão da garota. Minako piscou várias vezes sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela estava desistindo de esperar em pé e ia se sentar, ele voltou carregando uma caixinha entre as mãos.

"Sente-se, Minako" – ele disse sério enquanto se sentava ao mesmo tempo em que ele abria a caixinha, retirava algo de dentro e colocava no bolso.

Minako se sentou obediente enquanto ele colocava o objeto sobre a mesa. Ela ficou olhando a caixinha com curiosidade.

"O que é isso?" – Minako perguntou – "O porta-jóias da Usagi?"

"Isso não é da Usagi." – ele respondeu.

"Ah... Então você tem um porta-jóias?" – Minako perguntou sem entender mais nada.

"Claro que não, Minako! Isto não é um porta-jóias." – Mamoru respondeu irritado.

"É sim! Só que mais sóbrio..."

"Minako... Foco!" – Mamoru reclamou com ela.

"Tudo bem..." – a garota loira parou de argumentar.

"Quando Metallia foi derrotada, eu encontrei isso." – ele apontou para a caixinha.

"Isso é meio..."

"Não continue essa frase, Minako!" – Mamoru ralhou com ela de novo. Ele se levantou do sofá o suficiente para abrir a caixinha e mostrar para ela o conteúdo.

Minako parou de falar e olhou para dentro da caixa. Por dentro a caixinha era revestida com um tipo de veludo preto que dava um ar bem mais sofisticado ao objeto do que era de imaginar quando o via fechado. No meio tinha uma pedra rosada e ao lado da mesma era possível perceber que deveria haver mais três outras pedras nos espaços levemente marcados sobre o tecido. Mamoru esperou ela falar algo, mas diante do silêncio voltou a falar com a voz baixa.

"Eu os achei no Negaverso... Desde então estão comigo. Acredito que seja a Semente Estelar deles..." – ele falou com suavidade sem tirar os olhos de Minako, a garota ainda olhava fixamente para a pedra.

Minako piscou duas vezes e voltou a olhar para Mamoru como quem pergunta 'e agora?'. O homem suspirou com paciência.

"Fale o nome dele..." – ele murmurou.

"O que?" – Minako perguntou sem entender, parecendo que havia saído do transe.

"Eu disse para você falar o nome dele." – Mamoru repetiu com suavidade – "Fale o nome dele. O nome do homem com quem você quer conversar."

"Para que?" – Minako perguntou de novo.

"Porque eu quero, oras!" – ele respondeu.

"E o que eu tenho com isso? Não estou aqui para atender as suas vontades" – Minako respondeu em um tom atrevido.

"Eu já te falei que agir assim não te ajuda?" – Mamoru perguntou com um das sobrancelhas levantadas.

"E eu já falei que me ameaçar com o seu 'não' não me assusta?" – ela retrucou.

"Minako, você tem algum problema em falar o nome das pessoas?" – Mamoru perguntou, ignorando a resposta anterior.

"Não, Ma-Mo-Ru..." – ela respondeu soletrando o nome dele – "Não tenho problemas com isso, se eu quiser falar o nome das pessoas eu falo, se não quiser não falo!"

"Eu acho que você tem problemas, sim..." – ele disse calmamente.

"Você vai me deixar falar com o Kunzite ou não?" – Minako perguntou no auge da irritação contida. – "Ou vai ficar brincando com a minha cara como sempre faz?"

"Olha aqui...!" – Mamoru começou a falar e parou abruptamente no meio da frase – "Eu vou fazer um chá, Minako" – e saiu da sala.

"Ah, qual é a sua?" – Minako explodiu, alguns segundos depois de arregalar os olhos, surpresa – " O Artemis tem razão... Só arrumo briga, é um dom mesmo."

A garota se virou para o outro lado da sala, em direção a caixinha aberta e entendeu o motivo da saída repentina de Mamoru da sala. Por reflexo ela caiu sentada no sofá, por mais que tivesse ido ali para isso, era sempre um choque vê-lo.


	9. Estarei te esperando

_**Disclaimer: **__Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^_

**Estarei te esperando**

Kunzite a olhou por cima. Não que ele quisesse se mostrar superior, mas mesmo se ela estivesse em pé ele continuaria muito mais alto do que ela. E ela não parecia que iria se levantar daquele sofá tão cedo. Parecia uma boneca de cera com os mesmos traços de sua Venus, mas com menos cor. Minako parecia abatida de uma hora para outra, antes ela estava falante e provocando o príncipe por qualquer motivo, agora estava praticamente imóvel.

"Parece que você alimenta um prazer estranho em brigar com o príncipe..." – ele murmurou de forma amena tentando fazer com que ela conversasse com ele apesar de estar um pouco irritado.

"Uma garota precisa se divertir às vezes..." – Minako respondeu com suavidade. Kunzite acenou com a cabeça, ela parecia mais relaxada do que a aparência dela indicava.

"E por que se divertir com o Príncipe, então?" – ele perguntou automaticamente.

"Porque não tem muitos homens por aqui e as meninas não se irritam tão fácil assim." – ela respondeu sem pensar e pressentindo, no mesmo instante, que tinha feito uma besteira.

Kunzite manteve a mesma expressão neutra de sempre, mesmo sem ter falado nada ele percebeu que ela havia entendido que tinha ido longe demais. Minako encarou um ponto qualquer no chão como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo enquanto esperava que ele a repreendesse, de novo, pelo modo como tratava o Mamoru.

"O que deseja comigo?" – ele perguntou no mesmo tom baixo de antes, como se tivesse medo de assustá-la caso elevasse a voz. Ele sabia que se não tomasse a iniciativa em começar aquela conversa, eles ficariam eternamente naquele silêncio. – "Acredito que não veio até aqui somente para brigar com o Príncipe na minha presença."

"Você sempre vai brigar comigo por isso?" – ela perguntou voltando a olhar para ele.

"Sim." – ele respondeu imediatamente – "Você faria a mesma coisa no meu lugar."

"É provável..." – ela suspirou sem saber mais o que falar.

"Então, não pense que estou sendo injusto com você." – ele murmurou em resposta.

"Você está superestimando uma discussão. Está elevando isto a um ato de heresia!" – Minako falou em um tom ácido – "Como se o Mamoru não fosse capaz de se defender de meia dúzia das minhas palavras mal criadas."

"É uma questão de respeito." – ele argumentou.

"O fato de eu respeitar alguém não implica que eu tenho que concordar com tudo." – Minako se defendeu.

"O fato de você respeitar alguém está ligado a você conversar com este alguém quando não concorda com algo e não agir como você age com ele." – Kunzite falou com seriedade.

"Deus! Você vai brigar comigo mesmo!" – Minako reclamou em um tom levemente exasperado, continuando a falar com cada palavra ganhando um tom mais revoltado – "Você vai ficar discutindo sobre isso eternamente até esgotar todos os argumentos, os meus e os seus! Eu não quero brigar com ninguém, nem com você e muito menos com ele. Só que quando eu vejo, já falei o que não devia. As palavras escapam da minha boca e a única pessoa que está achando que isso é o fim do mundo é você! Me desculpe se a única forma com que eu consigo me relacionar com o _seu_ _príncipe_ é essa, mas ele age da mesma forma comigo! Mas isso não importa, 'né? Só o que eu faço que é errado para você!"- Minako desatou a falar nervosamente e conclui depois de encará-lo por alguns instantes – "E eu estou fazendo de novo... Falando demais."

Ele se aproximou um pouco e se ajoelhou em frente a ela, conseguindo colocar o olhar de ambos no mesmo nível. Mentalmente, Kunzite agradecia o príncipe pela presença de espírito de ter levado as outras pedras que estavam dentro do estojo, não queria que ouvissem qualquer palavra que fosse dita para Minako. Eram palavras apenas para ela, assim como o que ela pretendia dizer a ele era para ser ouvido somente por ele.

"Eu não posso te tocar, certo?" – ela perguntou com hesitação depois de algum tempo.

"Não." – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

"Nem daquela forma que você fez da outra vez...?" – tinha um pingo de esperança na voz dela.

"Não."

"Você só sabe responder com monossílabos?"- ela perguntou finalmente irritada, esperava que a irritação na voz disfarçasse a mágoa que estava crescendo dentro no peito.

"Se você fizer a pergunta certa, posso responder até com um monologo." – ele esboçou um sorriso tímido.

Minako desviou o olhar para o chão de novo. Aquela conversa estava fora do controle, oscilava em torno de uma discussão eminente. Ela nem ao mesmo sabia como falar com ele sem pôr em pauta qualquer assunto mais delicado.

"Olha..." – Minako voltou a olhar para ele e se pegou olhando nos olhos preocupados de Kunzite. Por um instante ela ficou paralisada... Ele estava preocupado com ela?

"Sim?"

"Eu..." – Minako suspirou – "Eu não sei o que faço aqui... Quer dizer, sei sim... Artemis acredita que conversando com você eu posso entender as coisas... As coisas que estão acontecendo, mas tudo o que consigo é ficar irritada com..."

"Comigo?" – ele completou a frase quando percebeu que ela não continuaria.

"Não... Não com você... Com a situação. E eu acabo descontando nas pessoas a minha volta." – ela respondeu com suavidade – "E... Não consigo acreditar que você tenha tentado me machucar."

"Não acredite então..." – ele respondeu com facilidade.

Minako o encarou com firmeza apesar do queixo dela estar tremendo, o que dava um ar de desamparo a ela.

"Me diz que você não tentou..." – ela pediu em tom de súplica.

"Não importa se tentei ou não... O que importa é o que você acredita ser." – ele respondeu com a mesma simplicidade de antes.

"Custa me dar uma resposta que não seja uma charada?" – Minako explodiu, os olhos dela estavam ardendo e já estava cansada de toda aquela conversa que não os levava a lugar algum. – "O que você queria comigo? Suponho que não seja uma visita de cortesia... Ou a idéia dessas conversas esporádicas é me assombrar com normas de etiqueta da corte terráquea e comentários codificados?"

"Eu sou um bastardo egoísta..." – ele murmurou baixinho enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"É agora que eu tenho que negar e falar que não, você não é um bastardo egoísta?" – Minako perguntou em um tom sarcástico, pensando no quanto ela andava irritada e a falta de uma resposta direta dele a estava deixando incoerente. – "Ou fingir que não ouvi e perguntar de novo o que você queria comigo?"

Kunzite suspirou, ainda mantinha a mesma postura, ajoelhado em frente a ela. Meditou por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar em um tom totalmente controlado:

"O que eu faço com você, minha princesinha?" – ele perguntou em um suspiro – "Você tem o dom de fazer as coisas serem mais complicadas para mim."

"É que eu acho justo compartilhar a complexidade com todos em vez de guardar ela apenas para mim." – Minako respondeu em um tom triste. Ouvir a voz dele suavizar quando chamava-a de princesinha a deixava sem defesas.

"Gostaria que as coisas fossem menos difíceis para você..." – ele respondeu com cuidado – "Mas isto não está ao meu alcance."

"Eu queria você aqui comigo, não ele..." – Minako falou suavemente.

"Nós já tivemos essa conversa..." – ele respondeu carinhosamente, modificando completamente o tom de voz que usava.

"Eu lembro... Nos meus sonhos, não é?" – Minako parecia abatida.

"Não fique assim." – ele disse – "Não me faça ser pior do que sou."

"Por que egoísta?" – Minako murmurou, queria fazer aquela conversar durar o mais tempo possível agora que ele parecia menos tentado a brigar com ela.

Kunzite respirou fundo e quando voltar a falar tinha um quê de decisão.

"Vou tentar não ser um egoísta... Venus faça o que é melhor para você neste momento. Se acredita que estar com Daburite é o melhor para você... Então fique com ele." – a voz dele tremia quando as palavras eram ditas como se aquilo fosse realmente doloroso de dizer – "Apenas se lembre que eu estarei te esperando de qualquer forma. Não posso estar com você agora, mas um dia nós estaremos juntos... Não importa o que aconteça antes deste dia, nada mesmo, porque você é minha e eu sou seu. Mas antes que este dia chegue, você é livre para decidir o que quiser."

"Isso deveria me ajudar em que?" – Minako perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kunzite a encarou por algum tempo. Imaginava que esta declaração a acalmasse, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer o humor dela variar de irritado para triste. Naquele momento, ele queria ser físico para poder pegá-la entre os seus braços e a consolar.

"Eu não sou a pessoa que vai te dar respostas..." – ele respondeu com suavidade – "As respostas são suas, logo apenas você pode responder suas perguntas."

"Então, eu vou te dar uma resposta." – ela começou a falar com a voz embargada – "Você é um bastardo egoísta, sim! E vai continuar sendo enquanto não voltar para mim!"


	10. Eu não te amo

**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são todos da Naoko Takeuchi. Nem mesmo o Kaitou/Saijou Ace que é personagem de Codiname wa Salior V. ^^

**Nota da autora: **Bom, depois de anos escrevendo este é o último capítulo. Confesso que não era bem este o final que tinha pensado quando comecei a escrever a fanfiction, mas ela teve tantos finais na minha cabeça que eu acredito que este seja o verdadeiro. Espero que gostem!

**Eu não te amo**

Minako saiu do apartamento de Mamoru sem nem ao menos se despedir direito dele. Deixou o rapaz sem entender o que havia acontecido e com um 'Obrigada por tudo'. Ela parecia visivelmente transtornada com algo, fato que Jadeite havia notado só pelo rápido vislumbre da garota.

"Você deveria ter deixado a gente escutar a conversa, príncipe..." – Jadeite reclamou com um tom que beirava o infantil – "Pelo menos a gente saberia do que se tratava."

"Jadeite tenha um pouco de respeito pela privacidade dos outros." – Zoicite falou enquanto Jadeite olhava para ele como se o aquela frase não fizesse nenhum sentido.

"A conversa não era de vocês, portanto não precisavam ouvir." – Mamoru respondeu com suavidade – "E sejam gentis... Não provoquem ou atazanem Kunzite com isso. Se ele quiser falar algo, escutem. Caso contrário não o perturbem."

"Mas aí eu vou perder toooooooda diversão!" – Jadeite respondeu em um muxoxo que foi devidamente respondido com um safanão de Neflite.

"Eiii! E o respeito para comigo?" – Jadeite reclamou.

"Uma frase que tenha 'respeito' e 'Jadeite' não pode ser levada a sério!" – Zoicite falou.

"Por favor, rapazes..." – Mamoru pediu.

Os generais acenaram com a cabeça em concordância enquanto Mamoru leva as outras pedrinhas para ao lugar de origem.

* * *

Minako estava agitada. Não tinha conseguido nenhuma resposta, mas já estava se acostumando com isso. Na verdade tinha conseguido algo melhor e apesar de ter prometido a Artemis que não iria fazer isso, era exatamente a única coisa que vinha a mente dela: ir à casa de Ace.

Quando teve noção do que estava fazendo estava batendo na porta do apartamento dele, mas estava tão decidida no que ia fazer que ter consciência do que acontecia era apenas um detalhe.

Ace abriu a porta assustado, o que fez Minako observar que deveria estar quase derrubando a porta. Ela entrou no apartamento sem dizer nada, logo após o empurrar para dentro com uma das mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele e com a outra mão fechar a porta.

"Minako, você está bem?" – ele perguntou visivelmente surpreso com a atitude dela.

Minako ficou parada por algum tempo o olhando como se tentasse descobrir algo e não o respondeu. Estava irritada por ele não ter entrado em contato com ela, brava pela falta de consideração dele, estava borbulhando por dentro e nem por isso menos decidida no que ia fazer.

"Minako..." - Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Antes de assimilar o que estava acontecendo, ele sentiu o corpo de Minako contra o seu ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dela alcançam os dele. Apesar de não saber qual o motivo por trás daquele ataque repentino, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de retribuir na mesma intensidade. Minako estava nas pontas dos pés enquanto pousava os braços entorno do pescoço dele e o beijava com vontade. Ace colocou os braços na cintura dela e a puxou mais contra o seu corpo, tentando manter aquele momento por mais tempo, saboreando a vitória de finalmente tê-la nos seus braços.

Logo Minako estava sendo prensada entre a parede e o corpo dele. Ace beijava o rosto, pescoço e lábios dela, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem, e ela o abraçava com força. Minako se perdeu em um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações. Tudo aquilo era intenso e absurdamente novo.

Da mesma forma como tudo começou Minako o terminou. Quando Ace fez menção de se aproximar e beijá-la novamente, ela o fez parar colocando a mão sobre o peito dele. Ele tentou mais uma vez e ela afastou a cabeça.

"Minako..." – ele falou com a respiração acelerada –"Eu acho..."

"Eu não te amo." – Minako falou subitamente sem deixá-lo continuar a falar.

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?" – um leve sorriso ainda restava no rosto dele, achando que aquilo era apenas uma piada dela.

"Não, não é." – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom com que tinha declarado o não amor dela por ele.

A expressão de alegria que estava estampada no rosto de Ace se transformou em algo que beirava a incredulidade mesclada com um leve desespero.

"Minako... Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer..." – ele disse com cuidado.

"Na verdade, está entendendo sim." – Minako respondeu séria enquanto tirava os braços dele de sua cintura.

"Não, não estou." – ele falou sério pela primeira, percebendo que ela falava realmente sério.

"Eu juro que tentei... Era a minha incrível oportunidade, sabe?" – Minako começou a falar andando de um lado para o outro. – "Eu não estaria sozinha... Finalmente encontraria aquele que me tiraria da solidão que era minha vida. Como eu sou ingênua, não é?"

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?" – Ace perguntou confuso – "Se o seu problema é estar sozinha, eu estou aqui para ficar ao seu lado por quanto tempo você me quiser."

"Eu não te amo, Saijou." – ela repetiu a declaração inicial.

"Mas eu te amo!" – ele retrucou exasperado.

"Não. Você não me ama também!" – Minako o corrigiu olhando nos olhos. – "Não ama..."

"Como você pode responder isso por mim?" – ele perguntou perplexo – "Sobre o que eu sinto? Como pode negar o que eu sinto por você?"

"Eu tenho propriedade suficiente para isso." – Minako declarou de forma dura.

"Baseado em que?" – Ace perguntou magoado – "Na aparição de Kunzite?"

Os olhos de Minako faiscaram de raiva. Ela andou perigosamente para perto de Ace e sussurrou de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto. Naquele instante ele lembrou o quão perigosa ela poderia ser caso quisesse ser.

"Talvez seja o simples fato de você ter me amaldiçoado."

"Eu não te amaldiçoei..." – ele murmurou acariciando o rosto dela. Ele não conseguia não deixar de tocá-la a tendo tão perto. – "Eu te contei a sua fortuna de amor..."

"Você me contou com seria o destino da minha vida amorosa... Perdido na eternidade, não é?" – Minako falou com a voz tremendo, mas não afastando o contato dele.

"É tudo uma questão de escolha, Minako..." – ele respondeu enquanto colava a testa contra a dela. – "Só escolha..."

"Eu já escolhi..." – ela suspirou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Não... Vou está sendo induzida a isso!" – ele falou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. – "Não é possível que você prefira ficar sozinha! Eu estou aqui te esperando me escolher, Minako."

"Ace, estamos falando do destino de amor!" – ela explodiu em lágrimas – "Não me peça para te escolher se não posso te amar!"

"Não pode me amar porque ama o Kunzite?" – ele tentava arranjar algum argumento para convencê-la – "Ele nem ao menos tem uma forma física!"

"Isso é irrelevante."

"É irrelevante ele não ser físico?" – Ace perguntou surpreso – "Minako, observe o que você está falando!"

"O que é irrelevante é se eu o amo ou não porque o que importa é que eu não te amo." – Minako já estava cansada daquilo, no começo parecia ser simples falar e ser entendida, mas no momento não estava sendo nada simples – "O problema é _nós dois_. Não existe uma terceira pessoa aqui... É só nós... É eu te falando que não existe amor aqui e você não acreditando nisso porque está tão obcecado que não consegue perceber."

Ace pegou Minako em seus braços e a beijou de novo, da mesma forma com que ela havia o beijado antes. Minako começou a se debater contra ele, tentando se soltar e não conseguindo nenhum avanço. Antes que aquilo avançasse mais, ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele com tanta força que conseguiu sentir o gosto do sangue na boca. Ele a solta gemendo de do ao mesmo tempo em que ela se afastou dele com rapidez.

"Não faça mais isso!" – ela demandou com um tom urgente. –"Está tudo errado... Não me obrigue a fazer algo que possa me arrepender!"

Ace olhou para Minako com um olhar culpado. Sabia que tinha se excedido e que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Ele passou a mão pelo corte em seu lábio e viu o sangue sobre a pele. Tentava pensar em algo para contorna a decisão dela e fazê-la entender que os dois deveriam ficar juntos. Mas, no final dos segundos que tinha se dado para raciocinar sobre o que fazer, não tinha nada para falar.

"Tudo bem, Minako..." – ele falou contendo a voz – "Você fez a sua escolha... E, ao que tudo indica, não posso interferir mais, não é?"

"Não." – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar entre os soluços que não conseguia mais conter. – "Eu tentei... Eu juro que tentei, mas não tem como... Não é certo..."

Minako sentiu as lágrimas, que estava segurando a muito tempo, exigirem passagem. Estava cansada demais para segurar e nem queria fazer isso mais. Evitou chorar na frente de Kunzite, não por causa dele, apenas não queria que Mamoru a visse assim. Não estava preocupada em parecer fraca na frente dele, apenas não queria causar mais problemas. E naquele momento, não importava mais com isso porque queria que Ace se preocupasse com ela. Queria que ele entendesse que ele estava fazendo mal para ela e se arrependeu de não ter aberto o berreiro na frente de Kunzite em vez de apenas de gritar que o Shitennou era um bastardo.

Ace entrou em pânico. Minako estava se desfazendo em lágrimas na frente dele e ele não sabia o que fazer. Tinha um medo bastante realístico de que ela provavelmente o espancasse caso se aproximasse mais. Apesar disso, ele se chegou mais perto dela de forma vagarosa e sussurrou com calma:

"Não chore, Minako..." – ele venceu a hesitação e pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos, tentando secar carinhosamente as bochechas dela – "Eu não vou fazer mais isso... Tudo bem? Me perdoe por isso... Não chore mais."

Minako fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e retirou as mãos dele do seu rosto.

"Acho que preciso ir embora..." – ela murmurou ainda com a voz chorosa.

"Eu te levo em casa..."

"Não precisa!" – Minako o cortou já abrindo a porta e parando para olhar para trás. – "Eu realmente sinto muito por isso..."

"Não mais do que eu." – ele completou em um tom miserável.

"Talvez sim... Ou talvez não..." – ela respondeu com suavidade – "Talvez, a gente nunca saiba."

E sem falar mais nenhuma palavra a loira saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta com suavidade. Desceu as escadas vagarosamente, não queria se cair rolando pela escada ou coisa parecida e no estado que estava era bem capaz de algo semelhante acontecesse. Quando finalmente saiu do prédio, olhou para cima, para uma das janelas do apartamento de Ace, e sentiu um aperto no peito.

Seria muito mais simples relevar tudo e ficar com ele. Pelo menos assim estaria com alguém que gostava dela apesar de tudo e, talvez, com o tempo conseguisse nutrir algum afeto por ele. Mas aquilo não seria digno. Nem com ela e nem com ele, seria viver uma mentira. Querendo ou não, Minako amava Kunzite, ele estando vivo ou não. A promessa implícita dele de um dia estarem juntos não aflorou nenhuma esperança romântica nela, apenas a tinha feito ver que não estava sendo ela mesma.

Pensando nisto, Minako começou a andar distraída pela rua e não notou que outra pessoa andava em direção a ela e os dois trombaram. Minako foi praticamente lançada para trás e sentiu seu corpo batendo contra o chão.

"Me desculpe, senhorita!" – uma voz masculina chegou aos ouvidos dela ao mesmo tempo que duas mãos a auxiliava a se levantar.

"Ah... Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem..." – Minako respondeu ajeitando a saia enquanto levantava o rosto para ver com quem esbarrou.

No primeiro instante ficou paralisada, tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquele homem alto e tão bonito, seria os cabelos claros ou os olhos esverdeados, mas logo sua concentração se esvaiu como se isso não fosse muito importante.

"A senhorita está bem?" – o homem perguntou levemente preocupado pela reação que ela estava tendo e quase se desesperou ao ver sangue nos lábios dela – "Acho que se machucou na queda, está sagrando!"

Minako sacudiu a cabeça entrando em orbita de novo e colocou a mão sobre os lábios sentindo o sangue.

"Ah, não! Não me machuquei não!" – respondeu quase que imediatamente –"Quer dizer... Não foi agora! Me desculpe pela falta de atenção e não precisa se preocupar, 'tá!"

"Mas..."

Antes de o homem conseguir concluir qualquer frase, outra garota tão loira quanto a que ele havia derrubado surgiu do nada gritando para a primeira.

"MIIIINAKOOOOOOOO!" – Usagi praticamente pulou em cima da amiga – "Te procurei em todo canto!"

"Não precisa gritar, Usa-chan!" – Minako respondeu fazendo uma careta como se tivesse ensurdecido naquele momento.

O homem piscou algumas vezes olhando para cena e depois sorriu.

"Suponho que vocês se conheçam, não é?" – ele perguntou calmamente, falando diretamente para Minako – "Então posso ir sem me preocupar. Está em boas mãos..."

"Ah sim..." – Minako respondeu se perdendo um pouco quando viu o sorriso dele – "Pode ir... Me desculpe de novo!"

"Tudo bem." – ele disse enquanto acenava para as duas garotas e se retirava.

"Quem é ele, Minako-chan?" – Usagi perguntou com curiosidade – "Tenho a impressão que já o vi em algum lugar..."

"Eu também tive essa impressão..." – Minako respondeu enquanto as duas começaram a andar na direção oposta –"E não sei quem é... Acabei de esbarrar com ele na rua e ele me jogou no chão, por isso estávamos conversando... Mas, por que estava me procurando?"

"O Mamo-chan me disse que você poderia precisar de mim hoje..." – Usagi respondeu de um jeito confuso – "Disse que você poderia estar triste e confusa, mas não me disse o porquê. Está tudo bem? Vocês não brigaram de novo, não é?"

"A gente brigou sim... E por isso mesmo que preciso pedir muuuuuuuuitas desculpas para ele." – Minako respondeu com uma suavidade absurda – "Confesso que não ando sendo muito fácil..."

Usagi a olhou por alguns segundos antes de perguntar com seriedade:

"Mas está tudo bem com você?"

"Honestamente?" – Minako a olhou para responder – "Não, não estou bem. Mas eu vou ficar."

E abriu um sorriso radiante daqueles que contagiam todos a volta. Usagi sorriu para a amiga e teceu comentários sobre coisas que as duas variam para tudo ficar melhor ainda. Minako estava tão entretida com a conversa que não notou o homem com quem tinha esbarrado olhando para trás mais uma vez para lembrar do rosto dela outras vezes.


End file.
